The Fighting Princes
by 2lost4words
Summary: A proclamation has been made across the lands. If any person of noble blood or title can discover the late night whereabouts of King Odin's sons, they will win not only the Kingdom of Asgard, but a bride of their choosing. But heed this warning. If any contestant fails, they forfeit their life to that of the king's whims. Frostiron AU Based on The Twelve Dancing Princesses
1. Act I

**ACT I**

* * *

King Odin was sitting in his office, a large scroll of parchment laying in front of him. His one blue eye narrowed as he looked over the kingdom's expenditure report for the last four months a second time. It could not be right. There had to be some error in it. The only problem was he could not find one. "Guards bring me the blacksmith." Odin's voice boomed, still refusing to accept what he was looking at. After a few moment's two guards led in the small balding blacksmith. Odin's attention finally moved from the parchment to the dwarf in front of him. "Tell me blacksmith. Why have I been giving you 300,000 gold a month making armor and weapons? The lands are no long at war. All is peaceful. This expenditure for your services is getting out of hand."

The blacksmith rubbed his hands together nervously, his eyes shifting back and forth not once looking at the king. "It is you son's milord." He finally was able to stutter out some words as his eyes stared at the tips of his own shoes. "Every morning they come to me. They claim their weapons dulled. Armor scoffed. Need more arrows. All that they have in poor condition. When I go to their private armory to check their weapons and armor, all they say is true. So I do as they ask and make them new ones and place them in their armory before the day is up."

"What proof have you?" Odin's voice reverberated in the walls, not amused with this answer from the servant. "Show me these supposed battle worn weapons and armor." Odin stood up, and the blacksmith began to recoil. His entire body shaking as the king approached him and the two guards that stayed on both of his sides were not helping his nerves either.

"Of course milord. I have yet to take their weapons and armor. They should still be in their armory." He continued to stutter and deeply bowed as the king walked past him heading straight towards his son's personal armory. As they reached the large wooden doors encased in dark iron, one of the guards opened the doors to allow his king and the blacksmith entrance to the room. The room was shaped as a hexagon and divided into five separate spaces. An array of different weapons and armor in each section. As he approached each shelving unit he saw the same thing. Ripped and torn leather, blood stained armor, dented shields, dulled swords, and a bow with a fading string. All the equipment in the room looked as if they had been heavily used on a years long campaign. "I gave each of those items to the princes yesterday." The blacksmith spoke up, but his attention was on a quiver and all the arrows he made, gone.

"Have my son's requested new equipment to be made?" The king asked as he picked up a circular dented shield. He turned it around in his hands, touching each dent figuring out what could have damaged it so.

"Yes milord." He answered quickly. "They came to me right as the sun had risen requesting new armor and weapons be put in here before the sun sets this day. It is their same request every morning."

"How long has this been going on?" He asked his eyes still lingering on the dented metal.

"I would say six months next week milord." He said, while quietly counting the months on his fingers.

Odin set the shield down and walked to the soldiers, "I will be in my throne room. I know my sons are having their lessons, but bring them to me immediately." He did not saying anything else to the shaking blacksmith, but left him alone to his duties.

* * *

As the guards opened the door to the throne room, five teenage boys walking in a straight line entered. The first had golden blond hair that hit his jaw line; his red and gold tunic was sloppily put on and not tucked into his black slacks. His face had some patches of dirt meaning he was having combat training before being told he was required to have an audience with his father. The second son followed, his blue and white tunic was freshly laundered, and short blond hair parted off to the side. He had a stern, militant look on his face as he followed his elder fraternal twin in line. Then followed the third son wearing a purple and green tunic, a thick, leather bound book in hand, where his glasses were dangling from one of the leather cords on the v neck of his tunic. Following him was another blond haired son, a quiver strapped over his black jacket and only a small sliver of his purple tunic could be seen. No arrows were in the quiver or bow in hand but a glove was still on his hand meaning he was at archery practice. Finally, his last son came in. A thin, deteriorating book with ancient symbols on it was safely tucked under his left arm, and a black vest covered his green tunic. His shoulder length long dark hair was slicked back into a loose ponytail making his green eyes the liveliest feature on his sallow face.

All stood in line, oldest to youngest as their father rose from his throne and approached them. "Thor. Steven. Robert. Clinton. Loki." He said looking at each son individually. "It has come to my attention that you have been going to the blacksmith requesting new armor and weapons to be made. It's costing the kingdom hundreds of thousands of gold. I know you have been keeping up with your studies during the day, so where have you been sneaking off to at night?" Odin walked down the line meeting each son's eyes individually. None of the boy's eyes moved once. All stood tall and still not saying a single word to their father. "Very well. If you don't wish to speak, maybe this will loosen your tongue." Odin said as his pacing came to a stop. "You all are at marrying age. If you do not wish to tell me where you go, then I shall make this proclamation across all the lands. Any prince or princess. Knight or duke or dame. Any person with a noble title or lineage who can discover where you go at night will marry one of you. Whichever one of you they wish. Then you two shall take over the throne and rule the kingdom instead of me. But if that person does not discover your whereabouts in three days times, they shall be executed."

"Father this is madness." Thor finally stepped forward. "Would you truly hand one of us and the kingdom over to some stranger for something as petty as this?"

"You are leaving the kingdom without my permission." Odin started, his temper rising with every passing word. "Fighting in battles during these peaceful times. Wasting our kingdoms precious gold. You are all being selfish. Disrespecting not only your king, but your kingdom. I would say my bargain is quite fair." Thor did not step back in line with his brother's but continued to glare at his father. Thor could feel all four pairs of his brother's eyes on him as he stood up to their father.

"There is nothing to confess father." Thor shot back before turning around and leaving the throne room.

Steve finally turned his head to look down the line at his other brothers, indicating them to follow suit, and leave their father without another word.

* * *

As the other four brothers approached their bedroom, they could already hear the smashing of furniture. Thor was obviously not happy their father found out about their late night escapades. Loki was the first to enter the room, brushing past all his elder brothers. "Thor..." He spoke up placing a hand on his oldest brother's shoulder.

"Leave brother." Thor said turning his head to look into the vibrant green eyes of his youngest brother.

"Father was bound to find out sooner or later." Loki continued as Thor angrily sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How do you think father found out?" Steve asked as he entered the bedroom, Bruce and Clint followed suit.

Bruce placed his book on his end table and sat down on the bed as well. "The expenditure report." He stated simply. "It is the eighth month. Father must have noticed the money spent on weapons and armor was much higher than previous one."

"He plans to sell us off as cattle." Thor groaned with his face in his hands. His shoulders were slumping as he finally lifted up his head to look to his brothers.

Steve sighed and sat on his bed as well. "Maybe we should just tell him where we have been going."

"And let him know I have been using magic?" Loki shot back quickly. "You know using magic is illegal. If father found out what I have been doing..."

"You're not the only one who is using magic Loki." Clint interrupted Loki before he could continue. "Bruce is just as guilty of that as you."

"But I was the one who made that dimension in the first place." Loki's eyes narrowed as he glared at Clint for interrupting him. "None of you were supposed to know of its existence. You just so foolishly stumbled upon it." He muttered under his breath irritated. It was hard for him. Being the youngest of five. And the one thing he is talented in. Magic. It is banned from the kingdom. Anyone caught performing any sorcery is executed on the spot. All because his mother died at the hands of a sorcerer. After her death, his father stopped trusting magic users, and set up the laws. Also, his father told him, to his face when he was only ten years old, if he was caught using magic, he would be killed in front of the whole kingdom as an example to how serious he is about enforcing this new law.

He had to practice in secret after that day. Sure, Bruce dabbled in magic here and there, he is a talented animagus. But the only reason he started studying magic again was because of the other dimension. Before that, and after magic was banned, he was happy studying these new sciences. Biology. Chemistry. Physics. He never wanted nor desired the throne, so after learning basic sword techniques, he focused on the sciences. He was the quiet middle child who kept up with his studies and never once fought with their father. But when he got angry, everyone knew it. Still he is considered one of the smartest men in all the kingdoms and many follow him and his research papers religiously. Some claim his is one of the most brilliant men to come along in the past thousand years.

Thor and Steve, the twins, they are the golden sons. The ones most likely to be king. Honorable warriors. Talented fighters. Women and men alike fancy them. Everyone in the kingdom put them on a high pedestal and worships the ground they walked on. They could do no wrong in the eyes of the masses. It sickens Loki. He cannot understand how the kingdom can follow such fools so blindly.

Clint is also a talented fighter, but like Bruce, has no desire to be king. He just wants to fight battles, win wars, and train nonstop. Many in the kingdom also fancy him from afar. But he does not possess nearly as many devout followers as the humble Steve and Thor.

Loki felt like he was the only one who saw his elder brothers for who they truly were and didn't deserve all the praise they received. But he is forever living in the shadow of his brothers. Sure he is a skilled fighter, but nowhere near as powerful as Thor, Steve, and Clint. Yes, he has a high intellect. But it is not on the same capable level as Bruce. All his life he was compared to his brothers, so when he finally found the one thing he was good at, magic, and was told he couldn't use it. Practice it. It tore him apart.

That was until he found a book. Old. Mold growing on some pages. It was slowly decaying. Some pages turning into dust as he turned them. He found it in the castle library, along with a few other books that taught magic before he father could burn them all. But this spell in particular, was of most importance. If performed correctly, he could create a door to another dimension. A dimension of his own creation. A place where he could practice his magic away from prying eyes. Learn to fight with it. Become stronger without anyone knowing. A place where he could prepare to be king.

It took him three years of training in unwatched corridors, spots in the gardens when no one was looking, to finally be skilled enough to perform that spell. He created a secret door behind his shelves in the armory he shared with his brothers. It can only be opened by an incantation spoken by him, but the one drawback is the door is made visible to anyone until Loki passes through it. It was not until a little under six months ago, that he was found out. Thor, Steve, and Clint were at combat training, and Bruce was in his laboratory as usual. It was the ideal time to spend a few hours away from the world and continue practicing his magic. However, moments after he spoke the incantation, Clint barged into the armory because he forgot his archery glove.

Loki could remember perfectly the smug look on his brother's face as he saw the door instead of the shelving unit that normally consisted of daggers, a few staffs, books, and leather outfits. In that moment, his heart stopped beating and his brain was no longer functioning. He was trapped. Found out. No words he could speak would get him out of this situation. He truly was rendered speechless.

Barging past Loki, Clint entered the alternate reality, curious as to what his brother was hiding. With sense finally returning to him, he followed his brother down the path leading to the dimension. He finally met up with Clint who was studying the foreign buildings. They were tall and narrow, appearing as if the touched the sky. Unusual lamps that were not made with fire, but something else entirely. The sky was internally gray, clouds low, and menacing.

A snake like creature with armor on its back slithered out from one of the broken windows. On instinct, he reached for an arrow, but soon remembered he left his bow and arrows at the range. Two small, glowing daggers whizzed past his head, penetrating the creature right between its eyes. Clint's eyes slightly showed interest as the creature dissolved just becoming a pile of sand on the street. "What is this place?" He asked turning to face his much taller younger brother.

Loki knew he needed to think fast. Make a quick decision. His life could be on the line. _Cast a spell on your brother._ _Make him forget all of this._ He told himself.

_No. _Another voice chimed in. _You always thought your brothers were fools. That none of them deserved the crown. This is your chance. You control the world. The monsters. That monster came to attack Clint because it knew you didn't want him here. This is your domain. You are a god here. And if one of your brothers happen to fall prey to one of the creatures. Well that's one less in line for the throne._

_But they are my brothers. _Loki fought back. _They may be fools. Ill suited for the throne. But what right do I have to kill them. Use them as expendable chess pieces? Erasing Clint's memory should suffice._

_Then you will forever remain the last son. The son with no use. Your only good will be for marriage to some other noble family. You will continue hiding who you really are. What you are capable of. But if you were king. You could use your magic. Show how worthy you are. You alone can change the kingdom. All you need to do is knock your brothers out. And what better way to do it than in a world you can only access. A world you have complete control of. You would never be found out._

"If I tell you Clint, you can never tell father."Loki spoke darkly as the two forces continued to battle within him...

"We need a plan." Thor finally said, his head rising from his face, causing Loki to snap out of his fantasy from the past. "I will not allow father to use us in his games."

"But can we really let innocent people die because of us?" Steve interjected quickly. "If father was not going to execute those who fail..."

"Loki." Thor said looking intently at his younger brother. "There is no one I know who is better at plans of trickery and deceit than you."

"That is true brother." Loki started slowly, a plan already taking shape in his head. A plan that could better assist him and his attempt for the throne. "But what you ask me to do will put us all at risk. Yes, I will be the one using magic. Manipulating not only father, but everyone in our kingdom. While I have no qualms performing such sorcery, I will not be the only one charged if caught. All of you will be at risk. And I will not hesitate bringing you all down with me if charged to death by father for using magic."

"Tell us your plan brother." Thor said without a second hesitation, making a small grimace form on Loki's thin lips.

* * *

*One Month later*

* * *

It was early morning, all the sons were at their various lessons, and did not know of the spectacle going on about the city. Sir Phillip Coulson entered the city on horseback, and all the citizens knew why.

It was no secret of the knight's infatuation with the second son of Odin. Prince Steven. And a chance to have him. To be able to marry the prince. Was an opportunity he swiftly jumped on.

Being the first to attempt the king's challenge, it was unknown what type of reception he would receive from the princes. If they were eager for the challenge. Rumors of bets being wagered among the servants and townspeople spread quickly. Many in the prince's favor over that of King Fury of Shield most loyal knight.

Guards came to each of the boy's lessons telling them their father requested their presence in his throne room. Entering one by one, each boy sized up the knight who was talking to their father. Their first victim. "Sir Phillip Coulson, Knight of Fury, I present to you my sons. My eldest Thor, second Steven, third Robert, fourth Clinton, and my fifth Loki." Phil's stoic face quickly turned jovial and the mention on Steve's name, but returned to his normal indifference as soon as the third son was presented. "You know what is expected of you."

"Yes your majesty." the knight said with a low, respectful bow. "I have three days to discover the location your son's go to at night."

"And if you fail." The king added making sure he could beat the severity of failure into his son's. "You will be executed the morrow of the fourth day." Coulson nodded his head in agreement, but knew he would not fail. "You may sleep in the room across from my son's, patrol the corridors, and the estate, but as soon as I lock my son's door for the night, you may not enter their chambers." The king said, setting the final crucial key.

"Of course your majesty." Coulson said with another bow, but his eyes moved back to look at the second son again.

"We will feast in your honor tonight." The king declared, "Until then, my son's will return to their studies, and you may search the castle for any clues."

"Of course, your majesty." The knight said with a final low bow, before the guards escorted him out of the throne room and to his own chambers in the castle

* * *

*Three days later*

* * *

The five boys stood on the terrace, but stood several feet behind their father. The stage was set. The executioner was studying his newly sharpened sword making sure the cut would be clean. Steve however could not look. "Loki you must do something." Steve whispered, as the knight was pushed into the kneeling position. "Sir Phil does not deserve to die because of me."

"Sir Phil huh?" Clint said slyly. "Since when have you been so friendly with the guy? Calling him Phil instead of Phillip."

"Please brother." Steve continued, his voice slightly cracking as the executioner swung the sword in the air a few times. "Is there nothing you can do? Spare his life."

Loki still stayed silent, not answering his brother, his eyes mesmerized by the polished silver of the sword. "Steve do you love this man?" Thor asked his younger twin, seeing the desperate look in the matching blue eyes.

"I don't know if what I feel is love. But I do care for him. And I know that I can't let him die. I will never forgive myself if I let him be killed because he was after my hand. Both he and I know father would never permit a union between us under normal circumstances. Despite his noble title, the marriage would gain the kingdom nothing. This was his only chance. If you can do something Loki. Please save him." Steve continued to plead, and Loki finally looked at his brother with apathetic eyes.

"You do realize what it is you're asking me to do. Use magic in front of the whole kingdom." Loki's voice was rigid as he spoke, not showing any care for his brother's pleas. "And even if I do use magic to save him then what? Father will suspect something if I break the sword. And if I teleport him away from the kingdom, there is still a chance people will recognize him. Whispers that he still lives will make it to the kingdom. Saving him will only result in more problems."

The time had finally arrived. The crowd of citizens were hushed and the executioner approached Philip. "I beg you brother. Save him. If you do so..." Steve's hushed voice trembled, knowing what he was going to say would more than likely bite him in the ass later, but he didn't care. Phil's life is more important than anything else. After all, what is the worst thing Loki could ask him to do? He may be a master of magic, schemes, and tricks. But Loki is his brother and he may get jealous at times, but has never shown any true malintent. "I will be in your debt, and do whatever it is you ask of me."

Only Clint saw Loki's face beaming at those words, for his lips, moved far too quickly for anyone else to notice. "Anything?" Loki asked keeping his indifference as the sword was lifted up in the air.

"I swear." Steve said, desperation, in his frantic voice as the sword seemed to be moving in slow motion towards the knight's neck. "Anything you ask of me."

Steve saw his brother's lips move for only a second before turning his attention back to Phil. He didn't know what Loki was doing, what was happening. All he did know was that the sword struck the neck, and the knights head, fell into a wicker basket. Tears attempted to break free, his eyes already beginning to redden as the guilt set in. He wanted to shout, scream. Cradle the decapitated body. But he could not show such weakness nor risk punishment from his father for such an act. Thor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, gripping it tightly in support. It helped Steve to stand strong, to not show how much this truly is affecting him.

Their father walked passed them, his eyes glinting, and a small smile on his lips. Almost as if he was challenging his sons to continue with their plan.

Steve formed a fist in his hand, his whole body shaking at he glared defiantly at his father as he walked past them. Finally, when their father was no longer in sight, and guards left, that a trembling fist met Loki's face. "You said you would spare him." Steve shouted his heart could no longer handle it as few tears escaped.

Loki rubbed his jaw as he glared at Steve. "And I did as you pleaded. I spared his life." His said trying to keep his voice indifferent. In all actuality he wanted to fight his brother back. Show that he is not as weak of a fighter as he lets on. He hated putting on such shows around his brothers.

"I watched his head fall into the basket. Blood trickle onto the platform." Steve shouted incredulously.

"It was an illusion." Loki growled. "Your precious Sir Philip is actually tucked safely away in another dimension. A dimension where he will slumber until I so choose to pull him out of it." Loki decided to not go that deep into the logistics of it. Or give away what he actually did do. But even his laments term explanation of what he has done did not seem to please Steve, who grabbed his slightly taller, younger brother by the shirt, pulling him down to eyes level.

"And when will that be Loki?" Steve asked as his blue eyes pierced into the green ones. "When will you gift him the chance of freedom from this new prison?"

"You were the one that pleaded so desperately to me to save him."Loki said with a small bite of venom in his voice. "And I so graciously obliged to your request despite the risk of being caught using magic. If anyone was not paying attention to the execution. If they were looking our way. What I was doing could have been seen." Loki snapped back, more venom spitting out from his brother's lack of gratuity. "You needn't worry. I will free him. But remember. You are in my debt. And I will not free him until that debt is paid."

Steve pushed Loki away, freeing him from his grasp."And you question why father doesn't trust those who use magic." Steve said before straightening himself up and walking away.

After Steve was out of earshot Thor looked at Bruce and Clint. "Brother's leave me and Loki be. We need to talk."

Clint crossed his arms standing his ground. "No. I think I want to hear this. See how the silver tongue slithers his way out of this one." However Bruce grabbed his younger brother by the arm, pulling him away, to give Thor and Loki their privacy.

"Loki." Thor started, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know when we first started this plan; Steve was the only one to express his dislike of allowing innocent to get killed. And despite saying he does not know if what he feels is love for Sir Phillip, I believe he has formed strong feelings for him. Despite this. None of us are ready for marriage. Ruling the kingdom. And what father is doing is wrong. Steve knows this, which is why he held back as long as he could. He understands this is the only way we can stand up to father. But was their truly nothing else you could have done for Sir Philip?"

Loki took a deep slow breath, regaining his composure. "If anyone was not completely focused on Sir Philip and the execution, then there is a chance they would have seen it. That brief moment when I placed him in the other dimension, and put a death row inmate in his place. I had to cast an illusion that made everyone believe that it was Sir Philip getting executed, no one else. If anyone looked away for even a moment, then they would have seen the switch."

Thor sighed, loosening his grip. "I understand the risk you took, but was there nothing else you could have done? Must he stay in this other dimension? And his release? You truly cannot keep him hostage until Steve keeps his promise."

Loki's eyes shifted to the ground, doing his best to keep on the performance. To continue acting like he cares about his brother's feeling, when in actuality, he does not give a damn. "He needs to stay in the dimension until all of this is over. Until it is safe to reveal what I have done. If father learns I have still been using magic. He will kill me. Or attempt to anyways. If Sir Philip was free. If there were any whispers that he lives. Father would get suspicious. He might figure out I have still been studying magic. I cannot allow it. So long as we keep up this charade, we do it on my terms since my head is the first one in line." Loki finally looked up into Thor's eyes. Seeing if Thor was falling for the act. Being sympathetic towards his brother's ordeal. "Steve should be grateful I did anything at all. I didn't have to spare his life. We knew that those who fail would be executed, and I came to terms with that when I came up with this plan. He should have done the same. Accept the fact you can't always play the hero. That sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"You are still young Loki. Just turned fifteen two weeks ago. You still have much to learn about the world."

"You're only three years older than me." Loki shot back. "What do you know of the world?"

"That other dimension we go to." Thor said finally removing his hand from Loki's shoulder. "Training there. Fighting those creatures. Having to think up of battle strategies. Make sure we all come out of it alive. It has made me think on all the decisions our father had to make while he was our age. When the kingdom was at war. There were no peaceful times, like the ones we know. While I have yet to see battle in this world, and pray I never do, it has given me insight on what it means to be a king leading a charge. Tonight. When we fight. Maybe you should think about who you are fighting for. Why we are training so hard. Who it is you want to protect in this world, that you need the other to become strong enough."

Loki already knew the answer to that question. It was an answer Thor, Steve, none of his brother's would understand. He fights and trains for himself. For his own goals. For his own desire. He fights to become king. And to show his father, that he is worthy of the throne. He is a worthy son. That magic, his greatest asset, it is not something he can ever banish completely from the kingdom. That his fear in magic, will only make Loki stronger.

"I will speak to Steve." Thor finally said, seeing as how Loki was not answering him. "He will see reason, and you did what you thought was best to keep him alive. He just needs some time to get over the shock of how real looking your illusion was." With that Thor left, leaving the youngest brother alone on the terrace. He walked over to the edge of it, his hands tightly gripping the railing. A servant had a bucket of water and a brush, attempting to clean the new blood stains on the platform. One single person still stood where the crowd was, a cloak was covering her, but it fell as she looked up to see the sole prince standing there. Her tangled red hair broke free, and Loki immediately knew who it was. His next victim. His next target. Clint's secret love interest will now try her hand at the crown, and get revenge for her fallen comrade. Natasha Romanov. Dame of Fury. She would be the next to attempt to night time location of the princes. And just like Sir Phillip, she would fail. Become another pawn in his quest to become king. And that is one promise Loki would guarantee.


	2. Act II

**ACT II**

* * *

*One year later*

* * *

After hours of walking he could finally see the castle in the distance. He finally reached the outskirts of Asgard. Sitting down on a large boulder, Tony pulled an apple out of his sack and began eating. It has been a long journey, but he finally reached a kingdom where no one should recognize him. Know his name. He will be safe here. As he took another bite of his apple, he saw an elderly woman walking up the path. She was breathing heavily from going up the hill, but continued on, not stopping for a breath until she reached the very top.

He paid her no mind as he continued eating his apple. It's not like many would pay attention to what appeared to be a foreign soldier who only had the clothes on his back and some food he stole from another kingdom. "Good day soldier." She said as she stopped walking, breathing heavily, while leaning on her walking stick. "I do not see your kingdom's sigil. What land do you hail from?"

Tony took another bite of his apple. "I am no soldier. Just a weapon maker." He said while tossing his apple core to the side; wanting to leave the conversation at that. He cannot allow anyone to know who he is. Despite his name being infamous across many lands, he knows there are many foreign ones like this; that his ancestors have no ties to, and should be safe. Safe enough to get a ship and make his way back home.

"What brings you to Asgard then Weapon Maker?" She asked curiously. Her eyes moved up and down, as if studying Tony carefully. Almost as if she recognized him, but was unsure because of how dingy he looks.

Tony was going to tell her to mind her own business, but as if he was being controlled by some form of magic his tongue spoke what he dared not speak. "I was a great maker of weaponry and armor. During my kingdom's war I worked nonstop to create better and more advance weapons for our soldiers to use. What we didn't know was our enemy was also using our weapons and armor. After every battle we were too worn to go back and take all the broken pieces away from the field of battle, and we never thought our enemy would know how to put the pieces together, so we left them there. Little did we know our enemy was scavenging for them. They knew how to recreate my weapons. Then, they used my own weapons to capture me. Attempt to force me to make them weapons of their own. After three years in captivity, a good portion of that time being on a boat, so not many escape routes, I finally force my way out and into freedom. I have been on the run ever since. I heard during the final days of my captivity, the land I hail from was defeated and the king dead. Once I find a place of safety I will go back to building. Then take the kingdom back and kill all those sons of bitches that held me captive for so long." Tony said with a long sigh. "Maybe I should try that fighting princes deal. It should be easy enough." He rose from his rock and wiped off his black pants. "I don't need their kingdom, but it would help me win back mine."

"Four have already failed and never been seen again." The elderly women said before Tony could leave. "Phillip Coulson, Knight of Fury. Natasha Romanov, Dame of Fury. Princess Elizabeth Ross of Thaddeus. And lastly, a man who no one in our kingdom has heard of Sir James Rhodes. You should know him since you appear to have come from Midgard." Tony wanted to interrupt her. He has not once said he was from Midgard. So how would she know that? However his tongue would not move. Once again it felt like some spell was placed on him. His gut instinct of this women being a sorceress was growing with every word she spoke. But he knows it could not be. Magic doesn't exist. Science has proven that on numerous occasions. So why is he admitting so much to this strange woman? "He claimed he was from a land across the seas, Midgard. Said he was a Knight of King Howard Stark, who sailed to this unknown land and its surrounding isles looking for his kidnapped prince. While searching for that prince, he heard of the challenge by King Odin. He thought if he could find where the princes went, he could use his marriage to one of them to save his kingdom and keep it safe until he could find his missing prince. But even he has failed. Tell me Weapon Maker. Why will you succeed?"

Tony wanted to say because he is Tony Stark. There has never been a challenge he faced that he couldn't overcome. Losing isn't in his vocabulary. But he is on the run. He cannot allow anyone to know who he is. Especially not this woman who seems to know so much already. All he can let people know is that he is just a simple mechanic. An engineer. A weapon maker. "Because I am the type of person that no one expects to succeed." Tony finally said. If only people knew how true those words were. But now is not the time to dwell on the past. He was once again about to leave, but the old lady stopped him again, holding out her wrinkled hand.

"If you plan to figure out where the princes go, you will need this." She retracted her hand and held out an old, gold cloak. A few holes were on it and it was fraying at the bottom, but it still held the typical cloak form.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said his eyes not straying from the cloak. "So if you would just set it down on that rock..." He tilted his head towards another large rock next to the one he was sitting on moments ago, while the older woman rolled her eyes and interrupted him.

"Also, don't eat or drink anything handed to you or possibly even touched by the princes. Especially Prince Loki. Never let your guard down around him. He may be the youngest, but don't let that fool you. He is more cutthroat and cunning than all of his brother's combined." With a wink, the old lady placed the cloak down and vanished before his very eyes. "Good luck Prince...no King Anthony. You just may be able to melt that heart of ice surrounding Prince Loki and save your kingdom just yet." Her whispered voice was heard, slowly blending in with the soft breeze passing through.

Tony froze. His whole body rigid. Never mind the fact she vanished right before his eyes. But how could that old women know who he is? No ruler of Midgard has ever traveled this far west over the dangerous seas. There are no alliances between their countries. Maybe some from the outer isles may know of the young playboy Prince Anthony by name. Heard whispered stories of a prince, who in nicer words, cannot keep it in his pants. The prince who is the only son to the widower King Howard. But other than the passing of words, no one should know what he looks like. That was unless Rhodey had a portrait of him and showed it to villages in his search. Stupid Rhodey. He should have stayed in Midgard, protecting the people, not searching for him.

With a sigh, he looked at the cloak again, despite how rugged it looked; the fabric was soft to the touch. "How is this supposed to help me figure out where the princes go at night?" Tony picked it up from the rock and continued to study it, searching for some hint to what he should do. "Well it is a cloak." He finally said. "If Rhodey ever saw me in this I would be getting mocked at for at least a month." He put it on begrudgingly and felt no different. But when he looked down, to where his hand should be, nothing was there. He ran over to the small stream he had been following, and low and behold, he could not see his reflection. Nothing was there. He is completely invisible. Taking the cloak off, he could now see his reflection in the stream of water. "Guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Despite how tacky, it will be useful." He rolled up the cloak and put it in his sack. He once again looked out in the distance, seeing the large castle. "Next stop, the Castle of Odin." Tony threw his sack over his shoulder and began walking, the large castle not once leaving his sight.

* * *

"Milord" A guard said entering the dining hall. "We have a man who wishes to try his hand at finding out where your son's go at night. The problem is he refuses to tell us his name or proof of lineage. And his appearance milord. He looks like he has seen better days. Possibly a fallen soldier from war. A foreigner like the last who tried."

Odin and all his son's were sitting around the large rectangular table. Loki and Bruce both had books opened paying no mind to the animated chatter from their other brothers. However, both bookish son's attention was averted when they heard the guard's words. "If he cannot give us proof of lineage. Showing he is of noble or royal in blood or title he cannot compete."

"Yah, cause all the people of "noble" blood and title who have tried so far were all so successful." Clint said rolling his eyes, and grabbing the goblet in front of him.

"What's the harm in letting him try?" Steve asked genuinely looking down the table towards his father. "It brings us no harm to let him try when many others have failed."

"I agree." Thor chimed in. "If the man wants to try I say we let him. No one has succeeded thus far. So what harm is there in letting him?"

Loki on the other hand, said nothing instead letting his attention go back to his book, dramatically flipping the page showing his lack of interest in the topic. Just like all the others before him, the outcome is already determined. If his father allows this man to compete, he will fail just as the others have.

"Very well." Odin said looking at his sons curiously. "Bring the man to my throne room and tell the cooks to begin preparing a feast in his honor for taking on this challenge." Odin rose from his chair and began heading to his throne room to await his guest.

However, the five boys dawdled for a bit. Not yet ready to follow their father to meet the newest guest and challenger.

As soon as they knew no prying eyes were watching nor open ears listening, the sons rose from their chairs. "Another foreigner." Steve spoke up first, his voice slightly wavering. "You think he is a friend of the last guy who came?"

"Does it matter?" Clint asked, "It's not like this guy will do any better than the last."

"We stick to the usual plan." Steve said specifically looking at Loki. Still not fully forgiving him for what happened to Sir Phillip Coulson.

"Very well." Loki grumbled, but on the inside this new plan. It worked better in his favor than he could have ever imagined. It was exactly what he needed to assist him in getting the throne.

"We should not keep father waiting any further." Thor spoke up as they all stood in silence just looking at one another.

With that, they all lined up in their usual order and headed to the throne room.

* * *

Tony stood in front of the castle gates. The guards were taking longer than he expected. That was if they even took his claim seriously. Or are actually going to the king for that matter. Yes, he knew the challenge was only for princes, princesses, knights, dukes, etcetera, and technically he is one. He just has no proof nor does he want to tell them.

Still, his gut kept telling him that he would compete. He had to. He didn't know why, but just knew it would happen. And for some reason, that old woman seemed fairly certain Tony could be able to compete too. No. Tony shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that crazed illusion.

The doors opened to the castle, and the guard stood before him. "You should feel honored soldier." The somber tone of the guard didn't make Tony feel honored at all, but felt like he should hold his tongue. For now anyways. "The princes have heard your plea and sympathize. You have been granted your request to take on King Odin's challenge."

That was interesting, Tony thought to himself as he followed the guard into the palace. The princes were the reason he is being allowed a chance to compete. Maybe they have more leeway they he thought? Or maybe the king thinks if this foreigner does win, one of his sons are stuck with him, so lesson still learned. Perhaps they are getting desperate. The king because few have tried the challenge. And the princes because their father is still going on with it. Both are standing firm on their stance and seem to not care who gets killed in the process.

Tony took a moment from his internal debate, to study the castle. The white limestone was drab, and the only lighting besides the morning sunlight was wooden poles lit with flames. It felt cold in some hallways, almost damp, despite the warm sunlight. Tony found it hard to believe that castles like this still existed, let alone people living in them. He felt like he has gone back in time. Trapped in one of the history books his professor tried to get him to read.

Sure, his castle is made of stone, but unlike this one, it was concentric. Kind of like a castle inside of castle. Better defense, than just this simple stone and wood.

He finally reached the throne room, and when the door swung open, the king was already sitting on his throne. He was an older man. Long graying hair and an eye patch. Tony thought he looked more like a Viking than a royal king, but knew better than to admit it out loud. He has had more than enough lectures from his father about etiquette when visiting or being visited by other royal families. Sure he never really cared about that, and acted immature more out of rebellion than anything else, but this is different.

He is unknown here. A stranger. Just a simple wandering weapon maker. His usual antics won't be tolerated like they were from the other kingdoms who knew of him. So gritting his teeth, and swallowing his pride, he got down on one knee and bowed before the Viking looking king. He needs this. He needs a way back home. To take back his kingdom. For once he has to take his title and responsibilities seriously. "Your majesty." Tony said feigning politeness the best he could while waiting for permission to rise.

* * *

Their father, and the soldier were already talking to one another, and unlike the others who have competed, Loki noticed this man emitted a different aura. Maybe it was because he was not as rigid or stoic looking. He was far too relaxed, and appeared to be talking their father more like someone beneath him than a respected king. It might not have been easy to hear, since his words were polite, but the implications behind them. Loki could tell this man is taking the challenge with a grain of salt. As if he has already won. This man was a talented actor. Knew how to put on the charm. As someone who does it on a regular basis, Loki knew all the tricks of the trade.

"Let me introduce you to my sons." Odin said, as they all stood in line by their father's throne. "Thor." Thor stepped forward and bowed politely. "Steven. Robert. Clinton." All three followed suit as Thor, stepping forward and bowing to their guest, Clint not nearly as formal, but still polite. "Loki." Loki however was not so cordial to their guest. He did step forward. Piercing the eyes that looked like cocoa beans. A small smirk grew on his lips and the soldier also had a terse smile. Loki cocked his head to the side, as he grin became crooked. He could tell this man was going to be a challenge. Put up more of fight like Natasha did. There was something in those eyes. The arrogance. It was meant to push people the wrong way. Loki knew it, and was falling victim to them. This guest was sizing Loki up as much as Loki was he. Stepping back, Loki's smile did not fade. Perhaps this soldier would be an interesting challenge for him after all.

"Soldier, I have explained the rules to you." Odin said only moments after Loki stepped back into place.

"No need to call me soldier. I'm more of an Engineer." Tony spoke up, almost interrupting the king mid sentence. He was finally cracking. Having a hard time keep up the polite charade. He saw the kings puzzled face at that word. A words he has never heard of. "Primitive lands. So much fun." Tony muttered under his breath before returning to the character he knew he needed to be. "I build things. Weapons. Suits. Design items to help win wars. I'm more like what you would call a blacksmith? But better. Smarter. Technologically advanced. How about you just call me the Weapon Maker." Tony said with a haughty smile. For a split second though, his eyes moved to Loki. The one the strange woman told him to keep his eyes on. To be cautious around. And he could definitely see why.

Unlike his brothers, there was darkness in his vibrant jade eyes. Not completely black, more like a stormy gray. As if he teeters perfectly between the angels and demons. There was superiority in his smirk. As much as he attempted to suppress it, Tony could see his ego. That he thought he was the most intelligent man in the room. That no one could take him down. That Loki was the one with the plan. He is the true mastermind behind everything. For a split second, Tony thought he saw a mirror image of himself.

"Very well Weapon Maker." Odin said with gritted teeth, immediately regretting going along with his sons on this. "A guard will show you to your room, and you can use the rest of your time exploring. Seeing if you can discover any clues." Odin then turned to his son's as a guard escorted Tony out of the throne room. "Return to your studies." Were the only words Tony heard as the large doors were closed behind him.

"So are you the warden that stands guard at the prince's door at night?" Tony asked as they walked down several different corridors, taking a few sharp lefts and went up two different stairwells.

"That I am." The guard replied simply, not turning around to speak to Tony.

"This will be fun." Tony grumbled at how stereotypically stoic the guard was. "And you never once have seen them leave their room?"

"No one comes in or out once King Odin locks their door for the night." The guard said in the same uninterested tone.

"How long has the king been locking their door at night?" Despite Tony thinking his own father was a jackass, he at least never locked him up in his room at night when he slept.

"It started six years ago. After the late queen's death."

Maybe Tony had more in common with these prince's than he initially thought. "How did it happen?"

"Few know the truth from that night. But it is said it was committed by King Odin's hand. A Powerful Magician. He was attempting to assassinate our King, but Queen Frigga threw herself in front of the King to protect him. Filled with rage, King Odin slew the magician and burned his body." The guard stopped in front of a door and opened it. "This will be your chambers for the next three nights. The prince's room is directly across from yours." The knight pointed to the door on the opposite side.

There it was again. Tony thought to himself ignoring the guard now. That word and all its conjoining meanings. Magic. Magician. None of that is real. But this kingdom seems to think otherwise. It was probably just some flashy chemist that killed the queen claiming it to be magic. Nothing more than that. Maybe there are a few people in this kingdom with an actual brain after all. This dead advisor being one of them. And Loki probably another.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" The guard asked, but his droll voice showed little interest of wanting to actually do it.

"Well, if they escape at night to fight, they probably need their weapons." Tony thought quickly trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together. He does only have three days to figure out this. And with his brain, he will have it done by the end of the night. Then, he will use the next few days to wipe that smug look off Loki's face. He doesn't understand why he wants to take Loki down so badly. Why those piercing emerald seemed to move him more than his fallen kingdom. Why that narcissistic prince is acting in a way that he might, should his father ever sell him in such a manner. Just by their brief meeting Tony could tell all Loki wants is a challenge. That by taking down competitor after competitor he is showing more worth than all his brothers combined. What Loki lusts is power, and when he has it, he flaunts it in ways most would not comprehend. And being the last born, that pushes Loki even more to obtain such power. The only other question is, how deep will he go to obtain such power, and how much more do the other four crowns know of his plan? Of their youngest brother's true desires? There may be more to this than just five princes vanishing every night to fight off some unknown enemy. "Show me to their weapon's vault." Tony decided extending out his hand so the guard could lead the way.

Thankfully, the walk to the weapons vault was much shorter than the one from the throne room to the prince's room. The guard opened the doors and moved to the side to allow Tony into the hexagonal room. He could immediately tell each panel belongs to a different son. The first panel across the door had various armor hung and a few swords propped up. There were some empty spots, possibly weapons that he was using in training. The one to the right was similar, but had a few spots for shields of various sizes and materials. The one next to that has lighter armor, mostly consisting of leathers and lighter chainmail. It has rows of bows and arrows along with a few daggers, and also a several fingerless gloves, all well broken into. Going to the left of the middle was much more vacant. Both had leather and chainmail armor, light. Almost for acrobatic movement. The one directly to the left of the middle had practically no weapons. Some gloves to cover his fists and a sword and shield with a thick layer of dust on it, but nothing more than other than a few books on the art of war. The one next to that had a row of staffs and knives all were of various size and metal. Also on the shelf were a few books, but not nearly as many as the one to the right of it.

"Which one belongs to which prince?" Tony asked, despite having a strong feeling he already knew the answer. The build and mannerisms each showed in the brief meeting made it apparent to Tony which belonged to which. Starting to the right of the door, the guard pointed to each panel. "Prince Clinton, Prince Steven, Prince Thor, Prince Robert, and Prince Loki." Tony turned to the left of the door, and began feeling and knocking on the stone and wood planks hidden behind the clothing. No trap door. He then proceeded to do it for each panel, but same result. Moving back to Loki's section he looked at the books. There was a thin layer of dust on top of it and the yellowing pages showed their age. Tony picked the top one up and flipped it open. His eyes felt hazy as he looked at the pages. He blinked a few times and shook his head before attempting to look at the book again. The book looked normal enough. War strategies used over 300 years ago. But as Tony flipped the pages, his eyes still were bothering him, due to the dust he assumed. But as soon as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf, the annoyance slowly went away.

"So they have lessons during the day?" Tony asked remembering the last few words he heard the king say before the door closed behind him. Lessons. Something he would actively skip. It's not like he ever felt like he was learning anything to begin with. He was smarter than all his professors. He had a feelings Loki probably felt the same way. "Prince Thor, Steven, and Clinton have combat training. Prince Robert and Loki spend their time in the library or the laboratories in the dungeons."

"Laboratories?" Tony asked turning around to face the guard.

"Prince Robert mainly. I don't understand it myself."

Another enlightened mind. Perhaps Loki isn't the only smart one around the castle. So he gets passed over because of big brother. Tony thought to himself. "Show me these laboratories." Tony finally decided, curious to what kind of advances this primitive land was attempting to make. It might also give him better insight on Loki. That is, if that crazy disappearing woman was right about him. Hell, why is he even following her advice? Then again, Loki is definitely up to something. Their brief meeting confirmed that. But if that old lady did know something, why didn't she warn the last four who tried? It doesn't matter now. He is already in knee deep and this is the only way for him to get his kingdom back. He has no choice in the matter now.

The guard rolled his eyes and began leading Tony once again around the castle.

* * *

The laboratory was not exactly what Tony would call a laboratory. It was mostly just one large table, a few shelving units, and a few glass containers. Not exactly all the equipment he is used to.

Standing in front of the table, was one of the princes. The middle one…Robert…Tony thought to himself. Glasses were dangling from the bridge of his nose as he carefully studied the reaction happening inside one of the test tubes.

Finally realizing he had a guest in the room; Bruce lifted up his head, and pushed back his falling glasses. "Hi." he said half heartedly before turning his attention back to the test tubes and the notebook that was next to some shimmering stones. Tony approached the table and grabbed one of the tubs, smelling the silvery liquid and gently shaking it.

"Mercury." Tony said while putting the tube back in its rack. "Obtained from cinnabar. Highly poisonous." Tony then looked at the table more carefully and saw small pieces of iron, gold and silver sitting next to the notebook.

"Mercury is the easiest way to extract gold and silver from its ores..." Bruce started, his attention turning back to the well cleared pieces next to his notebook.

"But daddy dearest thinks your research is too dangerous." Tony finished as he picked up the perfectly clean gold. "Nitric acid? Must say you have surprised me Robert..."

"Bruce." Bruce said, feeling his cheeks get slightly warmer. "Call me Bruce. Only my dad, the guards, and the entire country call me Robert."

"Well Bruce. I must say I was not expecting this high caliber of research from such a primitive land as this." Tony placed the rock down and noticed that the prince, who appeared timid only moments ago, was now looking at him directly in the eyes. "Once I win, you should come back home with me. You would love it. Machines powered by coal. Gunpowder. People who could help you mold that brain of yours. You would love it."

Bruce was not sure how to take that comment. It sounded like a compliment, but the whole primitive land part kind of made it a backhanded one. He safely put away the mercury and began to clean up his lab equipment. He had a feeling that he would be getting little work done with his interrogator watching him. Despite knowing he should brush the guy off there was something about him. He just didn't know what it was. "It's not easy." Bruce said signaling to Tony that they could talk and leave the lab. As he and Tony approached the door the guard immediately opened and followed them, but always staying several steps away from them. "My father thinks what I am doing is too close to magic. That it will cause more harm than good. But seeing as how no one else in the kingdom fully understands what I'm doing, he thinks it's safe enough. For now."

Magic. That word was used once again. And by someone with enough brains to know science is the way. But still even he seems to think that such folly is true. But Bruce seemed like a logical person, maybe this is the time to finally ask. Get a straight answer on this whole magic question. "When you say magic. Do you mean alchemy? Or that hocus pocus, witches waving hands over a cauldron type of stuff?"

"Magic and science really are not all that different..." Bruce started, making his way towards outside, leading Tony to where his brothers have their melee practice.

"Except magic isn't real." Tony interrupted as he squinted his eyes upon exiting the castle. The air smelt so much different in this country. Sure there was the occasional sent of horse manure, but for the most part, fresh air. Not the scent of soot like he had grown accustom to. "It's just stories. Something nurses and mothers make up to help their young children sleep at night. Science. It's fact. Has proof to back it up. There is no proof magic exists."

They approached a wooden fence where Thor and Steve were inside the circle fighting one another. Both jumping, lunging, and using the flat of their blades to take the other down. Wide smiles could be seen on their mud covered faces as they continued their dance. Bruce leaned against the fence, watching his brothers grunt and slash, but not cause any real harm to one another. "How old are you?" Bruce asked his eyes not straying from his elder brothers.

"Nineteen." Tony said not sure where the conversation is going with this question.

"Same age as Steve and Thor then." Bruce continued finally turning to face Tony. "They don't look much like it, but they are twins; 14 minutes and 23 seconds apart. Even though they are different, they share similarities. Both have blond hair, blue eyes. Have natural leadership qualities. Talented fighters. Similar. But still different. Their bone structures are completely different, and Thor is a good four inches taller. Steve and Thor are like magic and science. While their appearances may differ, their roots still come from the same tree."

"Say magic does exist." Tony questioned, sounded a bit more derisive than he intended. "That you have seen it. If it exists in this kingdom, why haven't I seen it in my own?"

"Who knows." Bruce said with a shrug. His eyes went back to his brothers who have stopped their match, and were heading over to the two onlookers. "But just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it's not real."

"So are we comparing magic to oxygen now? Or gravity?" Tony asked rolling his eyes slightly. Yes he knows gravity exists. One cannot visibly see gravity, but there is so much evidence to back it up. What evidence is there for magic? The guard even admitted it's banned. So if Tony even asked for proof is there anyone who is able to show him?

"Bruce." Thor shouted with a smile and wave despite only being a few feet away now. "I'm curious Weapon Maker. What did you have to do to coax our brother out of his laboratory?" Thor and Steve were now right in front of them, just the fence as separation.

"Just your average run in the mill snooping." Tony said with no shame. "I do only have three days to find out where you guys escape to at night. Figured Bruce here would be the easiest to crack. But so far nothing." Tony kept looking at Bruce, carefully studying him. However, the guy didn't flinch or make any indication that these words were true of false. Instead he just half heartedly smiled at his brothers and said nothing more. "If you just tell me where you go at night, then we could make things a lot easier. But seeing as how you have already let four people die, I doubt you will stop just because I asked nicely. So what's your game plan with me?" Thor's jovial smile vanished as Tony continued talking. "I have no proof of noble lineage or title. A foreigner. Stranger to your land. Yet your father let me compete anyways. I'm guessing it's because his son's, you guys, begged him to. But why? Are you that sure you will win? Outsmart me? That if enough people die, your father will finally give up on this. And I doubt it's just because you guys don't like being paraded around like bar wenches." Tony could see the solemn faces on the twins now. That they didn't like the observations Tony has made so far. "This is more than marriage. More than you vanishing off at night to go fight some unknown evil."

"Listen carefully Weapon Maker." Thor said, straightening himself up. His cerulean eyes narrowed and he looked down upon Tony. "We do not enjoy what our father is doing. We take no pleasure in seeing men and women compete in our father's twisted game. So hold your tongue before you attempt to speak of things which you know nothing of." Thor turned to look at his twin. "Come Steve, we must return to our training." He said before turning around completely, leaving them be.

"I'm sorry about Thor." Steve said finally speaking up. "We might be brothers and twins, but he defiantly has more of a temper than I. He tries to carry all the weight on his shoulders. And since he is technically the oldest, he feels like he should take the most blame. That he should protect us from our father's twisted game. It's nothing personal. But just remember, you came to us. You wanted this. Just like the other who have tried." Steve's voice became uneven as he spoke, causing him to turn around and return to Thor, without continuing his final thoughts.

Tony turned to face Bruce who was watching his brothers return to their normal routine. "You guys do know your father isn't the only on making this a twisted game. You guys are just as guilty. So why don't you just admit where it is that you go? You won't be forced into some crazy assed marriage if you tell your father on your own terms where it is you go." Tony said, speaking openly since Bruce seemed like the most logical of the three he has talked to thus far.

"It's like Thor and Steve said." Bruce said with a heavy sigh. "It would be best if you not speak that which you don't understand. And it would be wise if you keep your prying to a minimum,"

"Well when I win, your family problems will be mine. Since I do technically have to marry one of you." Tony said sheepishly.

"Well we will figure out if you're right in a few days then." Bruce said, "Good luck Weapon Maker." He left Tony heading back to his lab without another word.

"Great talk." Tony mumbled to himself while looking up at the sky, seeing that it was mid afternoon. The cloud coverage was blocking some of the warmth, but Tony could not understand why anyone would want to continuing training this late in the day.

"Weapon Maker." The guard from earlier spoke up from behind. "It was requested that we clean you up for your feast." Tony looked down at his own hands, sure he was dirty, but he always was. Designing and creating weapons and armor is not a clean task. So what is a little grease to him? "Your lunch will be served in your quarters, and a handmaiden is drawing your bath."

A terse smile formed on Tony's lips, "Well we wouldn't want to keep her waiting now. Would we?"

* * *

Tony had to admit, despite feeling like he was stuck in another time period; they at least knew how to have a decent feast. Food lined the table, music never ceased and the servants consistently poured more wine without ever having being told to.

Tony sat at tone of the table's ends, Loki on one side, and Thor on the other. A few times he looked down at Bruce who was sitting on the right of this father on the opposite end of the table. Bruce was looking back at him, as if he were seeing Tony for the first time. His hair was cut short, so his chocolate eyes could be more apparent. His beard was also trimmed, so it was more like stubble. All the dirt and grime was washed off his skin, which it better have been after begin scrubbed for almost three hours straight. He was almost positive that he lost a few layers of skin in the process.

"So what kind of weapons do you make Weapon Maker?" Loki asked, breaking the silence across the dinner table. He took a sip of his wine as his eyes slithered to his right looking at their guest.

Tony quickly swallowed his boar, not expecting a question from the youngest son so soon. Perhaps Loki is attempting to size him up once more. See how much of a threat he truly is. Tony was hoping to have a private chat with the youngest prince later on, but this could provide some insight for when that happens.

"Mainly full body armor suits, guns, and cannons." He said turning his head to look at Loki, see if the vibrant eyes would make any sort of reaction, however they were as unchanging as the prince's solemn face.

"What's a gun?" Clint asked with food still in is moth causing him to get an admonishing look from his father.

"It's kind of like a bow and arrow." Tony started, truing to dumb down his explanation the best he could. "But faster, smaller. It has a barrel, a charge and a projectile. Those sorts of things. In the early models, you put gunpowder; sulfur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate, into the flash pan. Then when you lit it, it would ignite the rest of the powder in the breach propelling the projectile out of the gun. But those were too inconsistent. Hard to keep aim if you have the gun in one hand and a match in the other. So I improved it. Found a way that a flame was not needed. But no need to go into the details. While I was captive, I began coming up with ideas on improving that model as well. Of course I didn't tell my captors any of those ideas, but I plan on working on one when I have work space and the materials I need."

"You also said full body armor suits?" Steve asked curiously, "Wouldn't those be hard to maneuver in?"

"They are actually fairly lightweight and durable. Have joint movement like the human body does." Tony said looking at Steve, but his eyes still slithered over to Loki, who looked uninterested, while taking a sip from his goblet. "So you all train quite a bit, but the lands are peaceful here. More peaceful then what I'm used to. So why do you do it?"

"We all have someone or something we desire to protect." Thor started, but was interrupted, when Loki placed down his own goblet, and somehow knocked over Tony's in the process.

Loki picked up Tony's glass while a servant began cleaning up the spilt wine. "I apologize for knocking over your drink Weapon Maker." Loki said, placing the goblet down in its proper spot so the servant could pour him more wine to drink. "It was an accident. Perhaps I, myself, have had enough to drink tonight."

As Tony looked at his goblet, he remembered what the old women told him. Not to eat or drink anything handed to him by the princes. Maybe this should include touching too. Hell, Tony felt like maybe he was getting paranoid over nothing. Still his gut told him not to touch the wine in the goblet for the rest of the night, and for the most part, his gut has never failed him before. He looked back up at Loki, and could tell how hard the guy was feigning both sincerity and his klutz moment. "No harm done." Tony said with his own smile as if he were secretly challenging the prince to try harder next time. "In fact, if I'm on guard duty tonight, I probably shouldn't be drinking either." Tony beckoned the servant over, handing him the possibly tampered goblet, asking for a new one and some water instead.

He looked back over to Loki whose jaw was tightly clamped, his eyes slightly narrowed as he watched the goblet being carried away. "So thank you." Tony lifted up his new goblet and slightly tilted it in cheers to the prince before taking a sip of his water.

Loki was seething on the inside. This Weapon Maker was getting on his nerves more and more; with every passing second. And the tipping of the goblet almost threw him over the edge. It was like he knew he placed an enchantment over the goblet and was telling him try better next time.

Why is this one man getting on his nerves so much? Causing cracks in his normally flawless indifferent exterior. Not even Natasha, the closest to figuring out the truth bothered him so much. But this egotistical weapon's maker is getting under his skin despite their brief meetings. What he needs to do is rethink his plan. This weapon maker is not as gullible or easily swayed by any of his brothers. He needs to switch tactics. "If you will excuse me Father." Loki said standing up from his seat. "Weapon Maker. I'm not feeling well and will retire early this evening." Loki didn't look at his father, but Tony, penetrating those unwavering chocolate eyes. "I pray you are not disappointed during your first watch tonight." Loki said huskily as he walked behind the man sitting next to him before leaving the dining room for the rest of the evening.

Tony watched as the youngest son quickly exited the room without his father's permission to leave. His strut was rigid, but swift. Obviously, Tony hit a nerve, and the prince was not taking to it well. This oddly enough made Tony pleased. It appears as if he is on to something. He just doesn't know what it is yet.

"I apologize for my son's behavior. Ever since…Things have been difficult for him these past few years." Odin said, covering up his words. Tony had a feeling it had to do with the queen's death. Something the guard freely mentioned. Which Tony found curiously strange. Why is the king so hesitant to talk about it, especially when it happened six years ago? Tony defiantly thought it was something he should probably keep note of while he continues exploring the castle and the princes.

Dinner finished, mostly in silence, and Tony and the princes all went straight to their sleeping quarters. Loki was lying on his bed, a pillow wrapped between his arms as he stared up at the ceiling. As soon as his brother's filed in the room, and closed the door behind them, Loki sat up. "The Weapon Maker will be more of a challenge than I expected. He didn't touch the wine after I picked up his goblet." He crushed his pillow in his hands remembering the smug look on his face.

"What do you make of him Bruce?" Clint asked slyly as he sat on his own bed next to Loki's. "Steve and Thor said you were getting pretty friendly with the guy. Even showed him around the castle for a bit."

Bruce blushed, but quickly shook his head as if he were washing away a daydream. "He came to my lab. Was curious about my research. Whatever land he hails from is defiantly more advance than we are. He called us primitive. He defiantly looks at everything from a logical, scientific perspective. He won't be easy to fool."

Loki rose an eyebrow while listening to Bruce speak of the man. It appeared his elder brother respected the man in a sense, and the Weapon Maker. Well he seems to have taken a liking to Bruce, since he seeked him out on his own. He could use that to his advantage.

"Geeze Bruce it sounds like you have already fallen for the guy." Clint said with a derisive laugh. "And here I thought your heart forever belonged to Princess Elizabeth."

Bruce's face turned even a darker shade of pink at Clint's teasing. "I could learn a lot from the guy. He has quite a grasp on the sciences." Bruce said bashfully. "I would love to pick his brain and learn what he knows. It's purely platonic."

"Sure it is." Clint said with a wink, leaning back on his bed. "So Loki, I'm guessing you stormed out of dinner to think of plan B. Or did you just throw your usual tantrum because somebody outsmarted you."

Loki gritted his teeth as he glared at his brother. "I do have another plan." With a wave of his hand, Loki conjured up some steaming goat milk and a few biscuits on a silver carrying tray. "Bruce, since you seem to be cozying up to the weapon maker, how about you go across the hall, before Heimdall and father come to lock us in for the night, and give him this?"

"More magical food and drink?" Clint didn't look impressed at what he brother conjured up. "You spent the last hour pouting and this is what you got. This guy must really be getting under your skin, to have you this distracted."

"Unlike the goblet and wine, this is not a straight sleeping draft." Loki seethed at his brother's derisive comment. "The scent will put his mind in a haze, dull his senses. Make him woozy. It should last for ten, fifteen minutes. The milk is enlaced with the sleeping draft as well as the biscuits. Don't leave until you watch him eat or drink either. He seems to trust you more than myself." Loki said to Bruce handing him the tray.

"Well maybe if you were not always glaring at the guy, he would like you better." Clint added as Bruce hesitantly took the tray. "You could show him that shining personality we see." Loki glowered at the sarcasm, but held his tongue. Now was not a time to fight with his brother.

"I don't think this is going to work." Bruce said quickly looking over to Steve and Thor for some support.

Thor had a contemplative look on his face as he saw his brother's plea. "He did go to you first. Seek you out. While he may not trust any of us completely, he did say he thought you would be the easiest to crack. He sees you as less of a threat then the rest of us. It is worth a shot, if not, Loki can use the sleeping and memory scramble spell he normally uses on Heimdall."

With a sigh, and his shoulders slumping he looked at the tray. "At least make the milk cold, not warm. He is smart enough to know warm milk help one sleep at night. Then again." Bruce said with another sigh. "This whole thing will look suspicious. So, I guess in the grand scheme of things the temperature of the milk doesn't really matter."

Tightly grasping the tray, Bruce left their room, and knocked on the door across from their own.

Tony cracked open the door, and saw something he was not expecting. Bruce looking at the ground with a plate of what he assumed was a type of cookie and a goblet with milk in it. "Bringing me a late night snack?" Tony asked opening the door so Bruce could come in, and then went back to the opened window, inhaling more of the fresh air.

"Well you do plan on watching us all night." Bruce said stepping deeper in the room to join Tony next to the window. "You will need the energy."

Tony picked up the goblet and sniffed it, after Bruce set the try on the vacant end table. "So you brought me warm milk?" Tony felt his mind slowly feeling woozy as if sleep was trying to wash over him piece by piece.

"Yah, not exactly the brightest idea." Bruce muttered as he began pacing around the room. He saw Tony's sack lying on the bed, a yellow looking blanket trying to escape, but other than that the room was barren.

As Bruce was studying the room, Tony quickly dumped the milk out the window. His head felt like it was getting lighter and lighter the more he held the goblet. The feeling was similar to earlier this morning when he was looking at one of Loki's book. However the wooziness was not vanishing as quickly this time around. Tony placed the goblet back on the tray.

"Speaking of bright ideas." Tony muttered trying to keep his brain alive and working. "Is Loki always this friendly towards guests, or am I getting the special youngest son treatment." Bruce stayed silent for a moment, walking back over to the tray he set down, seeing the milk was gone. "Let me guess, he was the quiet mother's boy. But when mom died, all that changed."

Bruce was not surprised by those words. It was pretty obvious they didn't have a mother anymore. No throne for her in the throne room anymore. She was not present at the feast. It was an easy conclusion to make. "We all changed after our mother's death. Loki more so than the rest of us. But none of us were the same after that night."

Tony finally felt his head starting to clear, the tiredness disappearing, but he faked a yawn just in case. "Thanks for the snack." Tony said handing him back the tray. "But I should get ready for the stakeout."

"Yah, sure." Bruce said grabbing the tray and heading back to the door. "And Weapon Maker." He said not turning around, his hand still firmly on the doorknob. "Good luck."

Bruce entered his room again, where his brothers were all anxiously sitting or lying on their beds. Bruce set the tray down, and showed the empty goblet to his brothers. "After father locks us in for the night, we get ready as usual." Thor said looking at the empty cup.

* * *

If that wasn't enough proof that the crazy old lady was right about the princes and not eating or drinking anything they gave him, then Tony didn't know what else would be. After he handed Bruce the tray back, he immediately regretted it. He should have kept some of the cookie to see if any chemicals were enlaced in them as well.

Sleeping drafts were not always reliable back home, and the princes here, probably Loki or even Bruce specifically, have mastered that compound perfectly. It's probably how they got all the past competitors to fail. Sleeping drafts. It a simple enough idea. Easy to hide in food or beverages. And if the competitors happened to trust one of the princes enough, they would easily fall for it.

He needs to think fast. He did dump that milk out the window, so they probably think he drank the sleeping draft. That is one thing that is in his favor. But how will he know when the prince's leave if he needs to pretend to be asleep.

Loki doesn't seem like the type to leave any stone unturned. Before they vanish for the night, he will come into the room, and check on the status of their sleeping guest. Then after he waits a few minutes, he will put on the cloak and leave. Following them, and being quieter than a mouse.

The sound of boots stomping could be heard from the hallway, and Tony knew the show was about to begin. The guard and king were coming to lock the prince's in for the night. Tony grabbed the cloak out of his sack, and held it tightly in his arms like a baby's blanket as he lay in the bed pretending to be asleep. "Good night milord." Tony heard the guard say, before one set of boots could be heard storming off back down the hallway.

Tony didn't know how much time passed since everything was silent. Too silent for his liking. "Prince Loki…" He heard the guard's voice in the hall, and then everything once again went silent. Closing his eyes shut, and facing the opposite way of the door, Tony hoped that they would come and check on him before they vanished for the night.

A few more moments passed, and his door creaked open. He couldn't hear the footsteps but defiantly felt another body in the room. They didn't hover over the bed, nor touch him, but just stood a few feet away, as if they were just studying Tony. Waiting to see if he would move or make a noise. A few more minutes passed, and he heard the door creak again.

Tony quietly jumped out of bed, and threw his cloak over his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't wait too long, but at the same time he couldn't leave too soon. He cracked open his door, and the first thing he noticed was the guard. His eyes were glazed over, but he was still standing. He appeared to be awake, but his mind not totally there. He looked down the hall, and saw a small candle light slowly fading away. As stealthily as he could, he followed the light, and meet up with the princes who were inside their armory, strapping on their armor, picking out weapons. Preparing for battle.

He saw Loki's eyes shift around the room, as if he knew something was off. Tony watched as Loki's attention finally was on the book Tony had picked up and studied earlier. Picking it up, Loki could see the fingerprints and most of the dust gone, but other than that, nothing else seemed out of place; so he continued getting ready.

"Ready?" Thor asked looking at all his brother's. Clint put a few more arrows in his quiver before nodding in agreement.

Then, the last thing Tony thought that could happen did. Loki faced his panel, and began chanting in some language Tony didn't understand. It sounded old, ancient, and reminiscent of a chicken at times. As Loki spoke, his panel began to vanish, and a black walkway began to form. The chanting came to an end and the new hallway formed to completion. One by one each prince entered the new entry way, Thor leading with a candle in hand. As Loki stepped through, the entry way began closing, so as quickly as he could, Tony dashed though it, a wall forming behind him in the nick of time.

Tony didn't know what to expect, but after the brief two minute walk, he entered a world unlike any other. Decaying buildings that attempted to touch the graying skies. Streets that were not made with any stone he has seen before. And these strange lampposts that had broken shards of glass, but no flames.

The most intrigue thing to Tony was the large rusting formations that stood on the roads. Just like the buildings, they were broken, rotting, and made of a metal Tony was not familiar with. He thought they looked like the steam operated automobiles he had made, but hundreds of years more advanced. The more he studied he surroundings, the more he left like this was once a living place. People walked about the streets. It was a lively settlement. But he couldn't figure out what could cause such destruction. The destruction of an entire race. And how did Loki stumble upon it. How long ago? Has it always been this desolate? So many questions. Then when Tony saw a flying snake like creature, whose body was surrounded in some armor floating in the sky, even more questions popped in his head.

A building began crumbling in the distance, dust filling up the empty streets. Thor and Steve were back to back, fighting humanoid looking creatures that had armor similar to that of the flying snakes.

Then what appeared out of nowhere, and frankly Tony didn't know how, was this giant green creature. He grabbed the snake like monster by the mouth, stopping it in thin air, and threw it into the closest building. The green creators roared loudly, and vanished off in the opposite direction.

"What the…" Tony whispered to himself watching this strange battle unfold. The monsters diminishing to dust moments after they are defeated. "I have to be dreaming." Tony said as an arrow whizzed past him and right into the chest of one of the monsters. I must have accidentally drunk the spiked milk." He lifted his head to the sky as more of the flying creatures appeared. "There is no possible way that this can be real." Then he remembered what Bruce said earlier about magic. Just because one doesn't see it, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Isn't the cloak he is using right this second magical? No. It has to be some chemical that creates the illusion of invisibility; his sensible side told him repeatedly. Yet the more he walked the foreign paths, saw the creatures being slayed by the princes and dissolving into nothingness. The more he thought magic was not that farfetched after all.

"You need to separate them." Tony heard a voice coming from one of the buildings. It was still decaying, many windows broken, but looked more like a figure than the rest of the ghost town. He followed the voice inside the building, and the closer he got to it the more it sounded like Loki. "If we are to take them down, they must be separated. Divide and concur." Tony peeked around the broken door way, and was Loki's hand touching a smaller version of the snake like creature. "Yes, if we don't stop those bad mortals, more of your brothers and sisters will die." Loki said, not ounce of pity in his voice as he spoke to the creature.

Tony noticed Loki's hand was petting it, like one would a dog. As if he were either trying to sooth the monsters troubles or coax it into his own plan. The creature made no noise or sound of understanding, but Loki continued talking to it.

"Yes, we need to kill them, so this realm will be yours once again." Loki continued in his monotone voice. But the emerald eyes seemed to sing a different tune. There was a fire in them. Malice. Hardened. Even more so than they were earlier today. Darkness seemed to enshroud them. The soft gray was now a pure onyx. Making the prince appear bitter and hollow.

Loki got silent and the creature still continued to float there, not doing anything else. Loki's head turned and for a moment, Tony thought Loki had spotted him. That despite the invisibility cloak, he knew Tony was there listening to every word. Tony took a few steps back away from the door, but Loki once again faced the creature. "I must go now. Tell your brethren, what I have told you. Divide those mortals across the land. Do not let them near one another. If you continue fighting as you have, your race will become extinct for sure." Tony stood as close to the wall as he could, and as Loki left the room he walked right passed him, never knowing he was being watched.

When Loki was walking past him, Tony could feel his heart beating faster, and swore that the sound of his beating heart was as clear as the crow of morning rooster. If it was, Loki paid no mind to it for he walked briskly, out of the building, looking up at the sky before blasting one of the humanoid looking creatures with some type of beam from his staff and continued walking down the path, his eyes slowly slithering to the side as he walked.

Tony was still trying to convince himself that all this was a dream. That blue beams did not just come out of Loki's staff, and he was not talking to a baby monster like it was a pet.

Despite all the arguments for this being a dream, Tony knew he couldn't fool himself. This was real. Loki talking to monsters about killing his brothers was also very real. But even more than that. Magic is real. Limitless power. And Tony has no clue how to stop something that he himself doesn't understand. Weapons and armor. Mixing chemicals. Easy. Stopping a prince who has the potential to do almost anything. Not so much. Taking a deep breath, and following Loki out of the building, Tony knew his next step. He needed to watch this prince like a hawk. Study everything about him. Find some weakness in this fantasy that is somehow reality.


	3. Act III

**ACT III**

* * *

Tony didn't know how he fell asleep after stalking Loki the entire night in that other dimension, but he did. Dreams of being caught or killed by the monsters, along with Loki finding him under the invisibility cloak, and swiftly feeding him to the giant snake looking ones. It was refreshing compared to the usual dreams; the day he was captured on replay. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the chest of drawers, where a bowl of cold water and a cloth sat. Cleaning up his face, he got dressed in the stuffy, form fitting clothing that he never missed back when he lived in his palace.

He looked out the window; the sun was barely rising over the horizon, as the last of the stars diminishing. He probably only got about three hours of sleep, if even that. Being in the other dream like dimension made any sense of time vanish.

He opened his door, and the guard whose eyes looked glazed over before and after entering and leaving the dimension, now looked lively. Awake. As if nothing had happened to him. "Good morning Weapon Maker." He said slightly bowing his head. Whatever happened to the guard had faded away. He tried to think of any possible mixtures that could produce such impeccable reactions, but none came to mind. The only answer he could think of was magic.

"Yah." Tony said slowly still studying the guard. "Tell me, where is the library?" Tony said, thinking maybe some answers would be there. Also, he was told that the library was Loki's hiding place, and after all that he saw, he defiantly needs to stay as close to the youngest son as possible.

The guard gave him his directions, and it was easy enough to find, opening the door, he half expected the library to be a mess. Books in stacks lying on the floor. Some opened on pages, possibly reading that Loki was doing. However the library was spotless. All the books were lined up perfectly on the shelves, and the floor looked freshly mopped. There was a large table in the middle of the room, some parchment and bottles of ink were there, and four chairs were lined up perfectly around each of the sides.

Tony looked at the spines of the books, and grabbed a few, opening them, and skimming over the content. After he found a few that met his satisfaction, he stacked them up on the table, and began reading.

Some time had passed, and the door finally opened. Tony lifted up his eyes over the top of the book he was reading, and there the prince stood; black slacks, a tunic the same shade of green as his eyes, and a black vest with a gold lining finished off the look. His back hair was long, and slicked back into a loose pony tail. As Loki looked up, he finally realized that someone was in his space. Entered his domain in this realm. His eyes narrowed on Tony as the door shut behind him. "Well if it isn't the Weapon Maker. What brings you to this part of the castle? Shouldn't you be scouring the dungeons and estate in hopes to find where we escape at night."

Tony put down his book, only to show Loki his smile. "While that sounds like an excellent idea, I think getting to know more about the history of these lands is more important. I am going to be king after all."

Loki released a breathy laugh as he walked towards the table. "That arrogance will be your downfall. Perhaps you should spend less time on the kingdom you will not get, and more time on trying to save your own skin." Loki picked up one of the books and pretended to skim through it.

However, Tony snatched the book out of his hands before he could get too far. His arrogance? His? Please, this prince is such a hypocrite. His pride. His ego. It is just as big, if not bigger than Tony's is. "Maybe, you should take a moment. And reflect on what you just said. If my arrogance is going cause me to fail, than yours. Your arrogance. This all, high and mighty persona that for some reason your brother's are blinded to. It will cost you everything. So why don't you quite while you're ahead, and just accept the fact that I will win."

"If you were not a guest. Taking part in my father's latest scheme. I would have you flogged for your lack of respect." Loki snapped back darkly, liking this man less, and less. He didn't understand why this weapon maker was bothering him so much. Pushed him in such a way. It was aggravating. He has never been this flustered over someone. Not even his brothers.

"You would enjoy that." Tony said with a devious glint.

Loki stood up, his hands banging on the table. His mouth began to open, but the door opened once again, this time a servant, bowing and entering the room. "Breakfast is being served milord." She said still bowing.

Loki gritted his teeth before he turned to face the servant. "You may leave." He told her, before turning back to face Tony. "I will only warn you this once, Weapon's Maker. Crossing me, is more deadly than failing this contest. So I suggest you get off your high horse, and worry more about your own life." Loki stormed out of the room in a fluster. Normally he was able to get his emotions in check. Not lose his cool in the toughest of situations. But this man. This one person, is making all those walls crumble.

Why was this man so aggravating? Disrespectful? Cocky? Why does he feel the need to prove this man wrong? Show him how powerful he really is. Still, there was something else about the weapon maker. His lack of respect and authority. He couldn't be just some simple weapon maker. A servant to a king. If he were, he would be more respectful. No, this man has had power. He knew it well. He is used to being in charge. Breakfast can wait. Loki thought to himself as he took a different passage, heading away from the dining room, back to his own chambers. He has questions that need to be answered. And would not face the weapon maker again; confront him until he had those questions answered.

* * *

Tony got up from his chair only moments after Loki left. Breakfast sounded good. He didn't realize how hungry he was until; his stomach began grumbling at the mention of food.

Making his way to the dining area, King Odin, and all the prince's minus Loki, were sitting around the table, no food had been served yet, so it appears he is not late. Tony sat in the same chair he did for dinner, and could feel the awkward silence across the table. "How did your first night fair Weapon Maker?" The king asked as the servants began serving food, no longer waiting for Prince Loki.

He could feel the eyes of the prince's shift from their father to him at the question. "I did a little digging." Tony replied honestly. "But I must say yours sons, have thought of everything. No hints or clues left behind." That part was a lie. Tony knew all too well, what happened. He was still hesitant in accepting it. He felt like he would be a mad man for saying magic is real. Then again, this topic might be openly accepted as an answer here. An answer that most, i.e. the king, would probably not like.

"I see." The king said, finally taking a bite of his food.

"Don't worry though." Tony said taking a sip of his goat milk. "I still have two more nights. More than enough time." Tony eyed each of the princes as he spoke those words, but they continued eating in silence.

Breakfast, was almost over, when Loki finally decided to grace his family with his presence. "Good morning father. Brothers. Weapon Maker." The wide smile on his thin lips grew wider as he looked to Tony. "I apologize for being late, but I lost track of time." He sat in his seat, and a servant immediately poured him some milk that he eagerly drank.

Tony studied the youngest prince sitting next to him curiously. Only what was about thirty minutes ago, he had a sullen face, and a piercing glare. Now he had a wide smile, as if he had already won. As if he knew something Tony didn't know, and that piece of information could change everything.

Tony knew something was up by this obvious mood change. And it was driving him mad that he couldn't figure out what it was. The youngest son just sat there, giddily dipping his bread into his egg.

One by one the other princes and even King Odin himself left the table, while Loki finished eating his breakfast. Tony on the other hand stayed seated. Loki's eyes kept slithering to him as he ate his food, and Tony took that as a sign that there was some new business between them. "Leave us be." Loki said to the one servant who remained in the hall, in case something was needed. Without a word, she bowed, left the two boys alone. "Tell me something Weapon Maker." Loki said turning is head to fully face Tony now. To look upon the umber eyes in their entirety. "Why do you refuse to tell us, our father; your name. What land you hail from. What is it that you are trying to hide, Prince Anthony?"

Tony's body froze, and he could feel his goblet slipping. How did Loki know? How could he possible know? Is that why he vanished elsewhere and was late for breakfast? But how is that even possible? Who could have told him? He needed a retort. Something to fight back. Make this arrogant prince second guess himself. Retract his accusation.

Tony attempted to scoff, as if Loki was crazed. "If I were a prince, I doubt daddy dearest would let me build weapons, instead of learning my future kingly duties."

"And if were just a simple weapon maker like you claim, would you not be more respectful? Humbled? You would be treating the king and me with the utmost respect. You would know your place, and fear the consequences of overstepping those boundaries." Loki shot back without a second thought.

"And what if I come from a land where the cast system is abolished. Yes there is a king who rules, but he is not treated like some god on a throne that people bow to. He is just a man. A man who wants to do what he thinks is right for the people."

Loki laughed, amused by Tony's answer. It was a pretty dream, but only that. A dream. There will always be a system. Certain people will always be persecuted over others. Equality is a fairy tale, and will never be anything more than that. "Please tell me that you do not believe in such folly. That that is your desire once you become King of Midgard."

"I told you…" Tony stared again, but was cut off.

"You can deny it all you want." Loki's smile was still not fading as he finished off his milk. "But I know. A great deal of time has passed since your precious little knight last saw you, but your eyes have remained unchanging." Loki found himself lingering on the cocoa orbs for a little too long as he spoke those last words.

Tony was not sure which way to go, to keep denying it, or just accept the fact, that Loki has something over him. Then again, he knows where Loki and his brother's go at night. That is the greatest leverage of them all, but Tony knew he should keep that information to himself. "Let's say I am this Prince Anthony." Tony stared, speaking coolly as to not let Loki know how much truth is in his words. "How would you have figured that out from the time we last spoke in the library to now? Wouldn't your only proof be that knight who competed before me? And correct me if I'm wrong, but he was beheaded for not discovering your whereabouts. So you are nothing but words." Tony slumped back a bit in his chair, crossing his arms, waiting for some retort to continue this volley.

"You have your secrets." Loki said smugly, "And I have my own. But one thing is for certain Prince Anthony." Loki sneered finally rising from his seat. "You will never discover any of my secret. You will not find out where my brothers and I go and night. And most defiantly, you will not be crowned king. Not of this land or your own. You can follow me all you like. Watch my every move. But in the end, it will gain you nothing."

"Everyone slips up once in awhile." Tony said also rising from his seat, not once straying from Loki. "And I have a strong feeling; your prefect streak is coming to an end." Tony began walking towards the large doors, but turning around the face the younger prince, before irrationally speaking his mind. "And one last thing." Tony added, their glaring match resuming for only a moment longer. "I hate being called Anthony. It's Tony. Prince Tony Edward Stark the only prince and heir of Midgard." He pushed open the dining hall doors and let them fall closed behind him, before Loki could retort.

Tony wanted to bang his head against the closest wall. Why did he do that? He made sure this whole time, since his escape, that no one would know who he is. Then once person. A prince no less. Had to rile him up, discover the truth, and Tony had to admit it was truth. What if he told his brothers? Or the king? Would it make a difference? They only wanted people with titles to begin with. Still. By Loki discovering who he is, and Tony admitting it, the stakes rose even higher. Loki wants power. And by knowing the only heir of Midgard is competing and could be dead in on the morrow in two more days. That's one more kingdom he could attempt to rule once he has this one.

* * *

Loki watched as Tony left the dining hall. He had to admit, he was not expecting Tony to admit that he is a prince. A kidnapped prince none the less. Keeping that foreigner alive. Storing him away with the rest of the fallen competitors has actually proven advantageous.

He never would have imagined that the missing prince he was looking for was in the kingdom after all. He was unsure how old Tony was in the memory. The last time the knight saw him, he still looked like a small child. Maybe twelve or thirteen. His hair was much shorter. No facial hair. But the boy he saw had the same eyes. Those brown orbs that Loki found himself getting lost in during every spat they had. _Lost in?_ He thought to himself. Was he getting lost in them? Mesmerized by the egotistical glare that rivals his own? He couldn't be. Then there was the smile. The haughty grin he flashed in the knight in the vision was a mirror image to the one Loki has seen. Those two things were the key indicators that the boy in the knight's memory was the man he saw now.

Finally leaving the dining hall, Loki headed straight towards his usual hiding place. He went back to his library. This time though, there were no unwanted guests. The books Tony was looking at were still sitting on the table. He stared at them for a few minutes, debating where or not he should look at the whole stack. See what the fellow prince was up to.

He picked up the first book; it was a history book, flipped open to a section he was not expecting. It was not about one of the past kings, princes, or battles won. It was opened to one of the king's hands. An ancestral king's hand that lived hundreds of years ago. A hand, who was well known for his elemental magic. A second book that was open was also open to one of the ancient king's men who were skilled in magic. Loki picked up book after book in the stack; all of them were books about men who were servants of the kings. Famous servants who were all skilled in magic. They were some of the only books his father didn't burn since they contained no spells or ways to practice such arts in them. Closing the last book shut, Loki gritted his teeth. It appears that he is not the only one who has been researching. Trying to better understand his opponent. The only question is, how many pieces has Prince Tony put together. Does he know of Loki's adept skills in magic and by leaving these books he is taunting him? Or maybe he is still figuring it out. Looking at all possible options to explain their disappearance. Either way, he cannot let Tony dig any deeper. Figure out anything more. It looks like he may very well have to take matter into his own hands. And his brothers. Well they can stay in the dark for a little while longer. Then again, it's not like they ever were in the light to begin with.

* * *

Tony knew he should be following Loki. Watching the young prince's every move. But after the whole, yes I am a prince revealing party, Tony needed to collect his thoughts and rethink his strategy.

He wandered the castle, with no particular path or end location in mind, but low and behold, he ended up passing the stairs that lead down into the dungeons and Bruce's lab.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he descended the staircase, and knocked on the closed door. He thought he heard words akin to come in, so he opened the door and entered the laboratory.

No lab equipment was out; instead, Bruce just sat there, writing in his notebook. "Hi." He finally said, closing it shut. "What brings you to my lab today?"

"Just have a few questions for you." Tony said leaning against the side of the table. Bruce lifted up his hands as if to say continue, so Tony did so. "So let's say that magic is real. It was banned after, your mother's death. And anyone who uses it well…" Tony moved his finger across his throat, implying decapitation. "Couldn't those who use magic retaliate? Try to overthrow the king?" He asked, the words he heard Loki speak the other night replaying in the back of his head. "But I have not seen nor heard of any protests. Retaliation. Why would they do that? Obviously they are more powerful. So why would they just go along with the king's ruling?"

Bruce swallowed nervously while taking off his glasses. He didn't like this at all. The Weapon Maker possibly coming around to the idea magic exists. Possibly figuring out what is going on. He needs to inform his brothers of these speculations as fast. At the same time, he doesn't feel right about lying. And it could just make him all the more suspicious if he doesn't answer at all. He should just answer these questions honestly, and hope he doesn't dig any deeper than that. "While magic does exist, it's not common. Few can wield magic. And ever fewer can master it." Bruce started while he fiddled with his fingers absentmindedly. "After our father passed the law, most of the magic users who lived in the kingdom vanished. I am sure they reside now, in hiding or other kingdoms, continuing the craft. At first, there was some retaliation. Not many, I think two. Both sorceresses. Amora and Karnilla. Both fought against the ruling. Many soldiers killed trying to stop them. However magic can be draining when in constant use. When they reached the point of exhaustion, they were killed. Beheaded and burned."

"You said magic and science were similar." Tony said, everything from the other night still reeling in his mind. Loki. The chanting in the weapons vault that made the portal to the other realm. If magic is real, then Loki can use it. Maybe he is still practicing. But if the sorceresses are gone like Bruce claims, then how is Loki learning all these spells he's using? Who is teaching him? "You are pretty skill in the sciences. Did you practice magic before it was banned?"

Bruce looked at the floor not wanting to meet Tony's eyes. Magic. He still is kind of sort of dabbling in it. While his skill in it, his talent is lacking compared to Loki. Taking a slow breath, Bruce exhaled. Saying this could change everything. "Yes. I used to practice magic. I was not terribly talented at it. So when father banned it, it was no great loss to me. Instead I focused on the sciences. I excelled in that. Was praised for my research. I quickly forgot about magic and all I learned. It had no effect on me." Bruce thought that was a safe enough answer. Doesn't give anything away. "Why the sudden interest in magic anyways?

"When we were talking yesterday, you were quite adamant about the existence of magic. And I figured if I look at this from a scientific perspective, all angels, even something as ridiculous as magic must be looked at." Tony said not moving from his spot. "So, to better understand this magic theory, I went to the library this morning. But all I could find were biographies on past members of the court who could use magic, and nothing more."

"Listen Weapon Maker." Bruce continued, finally rising from his chair. "It would be wise for you to not mention this magic theory outside this chamber. While magic is not in play, even the mere mention of it, can set my father off. If you choose to pursue this theory further, it would be safer to keep it to yourself."

* * *

After Tony left, Bruce quickly left his lab and went to the library to fetch Loki and to the training grounds to get Thor, Steve, and Clint. All sat in the dining hall, eating lunch without their father or the Weapon Maker present. As soon at their meals were served, they dismissed the servants as well so they could speak in private. "What was the need for us to have a meeting brother?" Thor asked, not touching his meal.

"I do not think we should go fighting tonight." Bruce started, but was interrupted with protests. "The Weapon Maker is unlike the others who have competed thus far. Today he asked me about magic. Yesterday he protested that he didn't believe in magic. But today, he seems to have added it as a candidate on his list of how we escape at night. He asked me if I used to practice magic, before our mother's death and the ban."

Loki gripped his fork and knife far too tightly as Bruce spoke. His suspicions about what happened in the library seemed more and more true. He did wonder what it was though. What caused Tony to believe in magic over the span of twenty four hours? He must have seen something, but what. The only time he has used magic was at night, with his brothers, and in his dimension. His domain. There was no way he could have seen him. Or was there? No. Loki mentally shook his head. It's not possible.

"What did you tell him?" Thor asked, pressing on.

"Nothing that isn't for the most part common knowledge. That magic is rare. Those who can perform it either fled, stopped practicing, or were executed." Bruce said, but his voice got quieter the more he spoke. "And I may have told him I used to practice, but was not very good at it." He said in a whispered mumble.

"You told him what exactly?" Loki asked, his eyes widened, hoping that what he thought he heard was just a mistake. Bruce told Tony that he practiced magic once upon a time. No, that is not good. Tony is an intelligent man; he could probably figure this out with a clue such as that.

"I didn't tell him about you or anything else Loki." Bruce said back, knowing that he should have expected a reaction like this from his youngest brother.

"That is besides the point brother." Loki grumbled, "I have talked to this Weapon Maker twice already…"

"Wait a minute." Clint interrupted Loki. "You have talked to him twice. Bruce has talked to him twice. Thor and Steve have talked to him once. Why hasn't he come to talk to me yet?" I mean I can see him talking to you guys." He continued looking to his three older brothers, "But to skip over me and talk to Loki. I should feel insulted."

"The point is we cannot drop our guard around him. Anything we may say or do could be precious information. By saying you have studied magic, and the research he has done thus far on it, he may figure out that magic is in fact being used. While he may trust you in saying _you_ are not the one performing magic, that doesn't mean he will dismiss the idea completely."

"Loki, I have never heard you speak so highly of someone before." Thor said, smiling despite the situation. "Has someone finally caught your attention?"

"Don't be absurd Thor." Loki snapped, but even so, he could feel his body getting warm. Feeling almost flushed at the idea of having an interest outside of making this fellow prince fail miserably. While this is the first person who has challenged him so, it is strictly in an enemy capacity. It has to be that way. He has a plan. A goal to be king. And cannot allow another prince get in his way. Not even one with a relatively comparable wit and intellect.

"It looks like there may be some stock in your words after all Thor." Clint teased, watching Loki drop his head, and look at his plate of untouched food. "I don't think I have ever seen color on Loki's face, let alone a shade of pink that bright."

"Back to my original point." Bruce said, feeling bad Loki was being teased so. "I don't think we should go fighting tonight."

"While I might normally agree with Bruce, circumstances considered; I think it would be more suspicious if we don't go tonight." Loki said, not liking the idea of skipping one night. Yes, Tony may be getting closer to discovering the truth. But Loki does have some tricks up his sleeve to prevent such truths from being discovered. Skills in magic that his brother's know nothing about. He would rather be caught and perform such sorcery, than be seen as a coward hiding from this man. A man no older than him and his brothers.

"I don't like the idea of hiding." Steve spoke up, "Also, it's not fair to the Weapon Maker and his challenge if we stay in for the night. We should at least give him a fighting chance, like the others."

"I agree." Thor said nodding his head in approval. "But before we leave for the night, we will double check on him, and make sure he is asleep and won't wake up to follow us. Are you fine with that Bruce?"

"Sure." Bruce said sighing in defeat. Knowing he was well outnumbered.

After that, nothing else was said. Clint still muttered in disbelief that he is the only one who has not been visited by the Weapon Maker, but other than that, they all finished eating and went straight back to their usual activities.

Loki returned to the library as customary, the books Tony was looking at in the morning, were still on the table. He had yet to put them away. Besides, it appears some of his assumptions were correct. Bruce saying what Tony came to talk to him about, more than proved that theory. So now what? What's the next move?

Slowly, he began collecting the books, and putting them back in their proper place. He wondered if the secret prince would visit him again. Maybe try to get some information out of him as well. No. The reason Tony went to Bruce was because he knew he would he more inclined to give information. Bruce would not be as guarded or weary around a fellow lover of the sciences. Also, if Tony explicitly stated that he didn't believe in magic, why would Bruce think he changed his tune over the span on a day? The big question though was why and how? Something must have triggered him to come to the library this morning and research magic. So it must have been something at night? But what? He knows he was not followed into his dimension last night. He couldn't have been. There was just no way.

The more Loki thought about Prince Tony, the more irritated he became that he was thinking about him. That one person could take over his every thought so quickly. It was infuriating.

"Knock Knock." He recognized the gruff voice as Tony's, as the prince strolled into the room. Loki's whole body became ridged as he put the last few books on the shelf. Yet, his heart began beating slightly faster. Why is it racing so? Is it because of this game they are playing? That has to be it. Clint's taunting early, it was nothing but that. Juvenile teasing. It's impossible for someone to fall into a love hate relationship after one and a half days. It's just not reality. So why is he feeling so warm? And his palms leaving a slight perspiration on the leather bound books?

Loki finally turned around not realizing that Tony was so close to him, their faces were only inches away. "I don't remember inviting you back." Loki said as he felt his face move closers to Tony's. As if those dark eyes were luring him in closer. Realizing how closer they had become, Loki quickly took a few steps back, his heels millimeters from the bookshelf. "Nor do I want you."

"Well you were the one that said I could follow you and watch you as much as I desired. So here I am." Tony said with an enigmatic smile, as he also took a few steps back, to sit down in a chair.

Loki gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. He did say those words, but didn't expect them to be taken to heart. "And what is it you hope to gain while watching me?" Loki asked, staying in his place close to the bookshelf.

"How you do it." Tony said nonchalantly. "I was able to narrow down the mastermind of this disappearing princes operation to two people. Bruce or you. Ultimately, you won the prize of my undying attention for the rest of the day."

"And tell me," Loki started breathlessly, but still keeping his usual haughty demeanor. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"It wasn't that hard." Tony said thinking quick on his feet. It's not like he can say, well I saw you using magic, followed you to an alternate reality, and watched you coax a baby monster into trying to kill your brothers. "After that brief meeting in the throne room and a few chats with your brothers, I was able to narrow it down to you and Bruce as the brains of this covert operation. Both of you are the intellects. While Thor, Steve, and Clint are the brute force. While I'm sure they could come up with excellent battle strategies for legions of soldier, such a small covert operation requires a different type of strategist. And as fun as it is to believe the middle child is finally lashing out, I had to believe it was the cliché youngest." Tony said, his grin slowly growing. "It also didn't help that you were the only one giving me that wonderfully sinister smile when we first met. So I should probably call that my first clue. And all that bad fairy tale hero villain rival banter we have been having might be considered hint two."

Loki's lips parted, and a laugh began escape. This laugh was not as harsh and terse as usual, it almost sounded jovial, his eyes squinted, and his hand covered his mouth. "That has to be one of the most illogical reasons for your ill-conceived theory." He said as the laughing slowly came to an end. For some reason, he was expecting Tony to have more concrete evidence, than just intelligence, banter, and a crooked smile. With all the questions he has been asking, and the books he's been reading, he half hoped that prince had a real theory, backed up with his day and a half worth of research. Not just passing glances, and stereotypical clichés. At the same time the sarcasm made it seem like he could be hiding something deeper. That it's a defense mechanism. A wall that he put up so often; it has just become second nature. Maybe he is overanalyzing Tony. Thinking too highly of him. _No._ Loki told himself. Tony is playing this game carefully. Strategically. Despite the absurdity of his answer, he is still a dangerous threat, and should be treated as such. Tony is trying to throw him off, with his lack of seriousness, and he will not fall victim to it. "You just assumed because I was glaring at a stranger I may have to marry, that I am the evil genius behind all this. That I couldn't possibly be irritated, over the fact that for almost a year now, this competition has been going on, and our father is not resting in his stand against us." Loki said playing along with Tony, since it's obvious he won't be getting a genuine answer of how he was rightfully deemed the mastermind.

"Like marrying me would be that bad." Tony said still avoiding Loki's questions. "I'm the only heir to a kingdom, so whoever I marry would be king or queen beside me." He said, his body standing up from his seat without his permission. It was almost as if those alluring emeralds were willing him to come close. Challenging him. Wanting him to fight face to face, and not a few feet away.

"You were kidnapped during war, and you can't exactly rule your kingdom from here, now can you?" Were the first words Loki could think of saying. He felt his body warming up as they spat over something as trivial as a marriage that would never happen. He didn't understand why. Why he heart was skipping every other beat the longer they stared at each other with their hardened, stubborn eyes.

"I am the most intelligent person on this planet." Tony felt his feet moving on their own as he got closer to Loki. And his heart, it was moving faster than the steam powered cars he helped build.

"Yet, you have no solid evidence to back up your reasoning behind me being the grand mastermind that is orchestrating all of this." Loki felt trapped the closer Tony got. He has never felt this before. Paralyzed by someone. He was fighting back it words, but why did it seem like his body was surrendering. No. Don't think that way. He told himself. He is standing his ground. Fighting Tony head on. He is not some baby doe startled by a hunting party. His is a snake. Cunning. Ruthless. And will strike when you least expect it.

"And I'm the most attractive contestant." He said smugly, now only inches from the slightly taller prince.

"Debatable." Loki shot back, he could feel and hear his heart loudly pounding in his chest now that they are only inches away from one another.

And that's when it happened, the last thing, either expected. Neither knew who instigated it, but their lips were locked. Their tongues clashed in a way their words could not. Loki's hands went from being stiff fists, to laced around Tony's waits, pulling in the elder prince closer to his body. Where Tony's arm's slinked around Loki's neck as he stood on the tips of his toes. Loki smelt like parchment and a newly opened bottle of ink. It reminded him of home, and the hours he spent writing his findings. It was welcoming and intoxicating. A comfort he longs and missed, which made the kiss all the more potent. And his cravings grew stronger the longer his smelt such a sweet scent.

As they parted, the reality of what they had done sunk in. If anyone had come in or saw, gossip would quickly arise. Tony took a few steps back, seeing that the sallow skinned prince was now a rosy shade of pink. Normally a kiss would not bother Tony. Usually it would lead to more than just the simple touching of lips, but instead, a scandalous night in his bedchambers. This kiss was different than all the meaningless ones in the past. He felt what the princes felt in the stories his nurse told him as a child. His heart stopped beating, the world stood still. Nothing else mattered but that single moment. And this fairy tale kiss happened to be with a prince who can use magic, wants his brother's dead, and possibly a kingdom to boot. If he believed in the fates, he should have figured they would screw his love life over like this.

Tony watched as Loki's face went from soft pink to a cherry red. "What…" he trailed off collecting his thoughts. "How dare you…" Yet he could not complete the sentence. As much as he wanted to say, how dare you disgrace my honor. To kiss me so flippantly. The words refused to come off his tongue. "You arrogant…" He seethed, as he still attempted to process what had actually happened. "You have the audacity…" His cheeks were feeling hot and flushed. Pants tighter than usual. His whole body felt as if it were burning. He wanted to run. Find a spell to turn back time and erase the kiss from existence. He also wanted to punch Tony in the face. But another side of him. A small sliver, wanted to grab the other prince by the shirt and pull him into another kiss to see if it would produce the same effect. If his heart would stop beating. Or feel like the weight of the world; his father's competition, even the throne itself; make them all banish from existence. Every fiber in his body that pushed him to be king. To take out his brothers. To prove that he is the most worthy of all the son's of King Odin. Nothing mattered. All he wanted was to hold onto this arrogant, headstrong, egotistical man for a few minutes longer. How could one kiss eradicate so many years or pain and hatred? He needed to know how one simple foolish act could do this to him.

"So I'll take it that that was your first kiss then." Tony said smugly. Yes, he knew it was not the most mature thing to say in this situation, but he didn't know what else to say. They were in an awkward situation, and he couldn't think of any other way to alleviate his nerves.

"Such gull." Loki seethed under his breath as his teeth gritted in aggravation. "I won't be caught off guard again." Loki spat in a confused huff, as he brushed past Tony, and headed straight for his room, without ever looking back.

* * *

Loki was not one for hiding. Avoiding bastard princes at all costs, but tonight seemed like an appropriate time to resort to such desperate measures. He didn't know what would happen if he was forced to sit next to Prince Tony during an entire dinner. His guess is the ass would have a smug look on his face the entire time, making Loki want to punch him in the face even more.

Why is something as trivial as a kiss aggravating him so? It was just their lips touching. It's not like they had done something as scandalous as bedding one another. If anything it was the result of the kiss that annoyed him more than the act in itself.

"Late for breakfast and skipping dinner." Loki hadn't realized he fell asleep in the midst of pondering until his brother's were all towering over him, Thor looking the most displeased. "Father was not happy."

"And what's the plan with our babysitter?" Clint asked, not really caring about Loki skipping dinner. "Since sir paranoid here is still hesitant about us leaving tonight."

A plan. Loki's mind was blank. He was too busy acting like a frazzled princess over that damned kiss to even think about anything else. Damn Tony for screwing with him so. Maybe that's why he kissed him. It was a distraction. It was not a kiss out of infatuation, or the heat of the moment; it was just a strategy. A way to win this game. If so, two can play that game.

With a wave of his hand, a golden basin with steaming water appeared on the table in their room. On the matching plate the basin was on was a freshly laundered towel, and a newly made bar of soap. Clint lifted up the soap as if he was going to smell it, but put it back down, before doing something so foolishly. "Our Weapon Maker needs his nightly wash. That soap is enlaced with a spell that will put him to sleep, twenty minutes after washing his face."

"I shouldn't go over there again." Bruce said his eyes not once straying from the basin. "It will be suspicious if I visit him a second night."

"I nominate Loki." Clint said slyly, his eyes moving over to his brother who was still in his bed. "It seems our Weapon Maker has a very obvious type, and our baby brother meets his standards."

Loki shot up, and was going to protest. But could not find the right words. How could he tell his brother's that the Weapon Maker is actually a brilliant prince, who already suspects him as the mastermind? If so, it will delay his plan even further. He is Prince Loki. Has a tongue of silver. He can spin spells and lies as if it were breathing. Has fooled his family thus far. He can easily sway the views of one man. Just two more nights. That's all he has left. Tonight and tomorrow night. Then the following morrow he would be gone. Forever.

He didn't know why, but that thought left him feeling hollow. That he wanted this game of prince versus prince to last a little while longer. See if someone can finally outwit him. Then, the other side of him. The voice that is most prominent in his other world. In his dimension. That part of him wants to crush the egotistical weapon's maker. Dash his dreams. Make it so he can never return to his kingdom again.

Closing his eyes, Loki stood up from his bed. "Very well." He kept his voice indifferent, not showing any sign of how confused he truly is. He snatched the basin up, and headed to the room across the hall. Loki kicked the door with his foot a few times, and finally, the door cracked open.

"And here I thought you were hiding from me." Tony said arrogantly as he opened the door all the way to let Loki and. "But apparently you have decided to take up a servant position for me." Tony noticed the basin Loki was holding.

"Just a gift to wipe that self-righteous smirk off your face." Loki shot back, placing the basin and amenities on Tony's table. "And I wasn't hiding." He muttered, the usual resentment lacking in his voice.

"If you weren't hiding, then why didn't you come to dinner?" Tony asked pointedly.

"I have more important things to worry about than you kissing me." Loki said, turning around to leave the room, but Tony blocked the door. Despite him been a few good inches shorter than the younger prince, the aurora he was emanating, made it so Loki could not brush past him.

"Then why didn't you come to dinner." Tony pressed. "Answer me that one question and you are free to go."

Loki bit his tongue, deciding his words carefully. "Two nights." He finally said, his eyes finally meeting Tony's not once straying. "We both have two more nights. It's best to use that time strategizing your next move. Both of us do have something or someone we are fighting for. And I will not allow myself to get distracted over narcissistic princes who get in the way."

Tony's face seemed to lighten up at those words. "So I do distract you." He took a step towards Loki, no longer blocking the door. "You secretly wish that I will discover your late night whereabouts. That you finally found someone you could consider an equal."

Loki's body froze as Tony moved closer towards his. His heart beating faster and breathe becoming short. Tony is screwing with him again. He has to be. Trying to distract him with this playboy demeanor. Quickly, Loki pushed out his hands, and shoved the other prince away from him.

"You presume too much Prince Anthony." He attempted to seethe, but his voice sounded uneasy, and his breath was far too short. Quickly shooting his head to the ground, he brushed past the older prince and entered his room, only to be seen as a flustered mess to his elder brothers. "I gave him the basin. So let's wait for father to lock us in for the night." Loki said shortly, heading straight for his bed and hiding his face in his pillow.

* * *

Tony didn't know what had gotten over him. If Loki hadn't pushed him away, there was a good chance he would have attempted another kiss with the prince, and possibly more depending on the mood.

He quickly went over to the basin Loki had left him, and began splashing himself with water. He lifted up the soap and quickly dropped it. The very possible witch lady warned him about magical food and drink. Not spell enlaced soap. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling Loki brought over the water and soap for a reason. And it was not for either of them to get sexually wound up over something as juvenile as a kiss. Instead, Tony put the soap in the water, making it look like he used it, and carefully washed away the honey like scent from his hand, cautious as to not inhale any of its scent directly.

Much time passed, and Tony attempted the same plan as the following night. Thankfully, the same results were produced, but this time, the prince didn't just stand a distance away from his bed. Instead, he could hear the soft patter of feet walking over to the basin, as if he were inspecting it for usage. That made Tony believe even more so that the soap was bewitched or enlaced with some sleep inducing chemical.

Just as last night, Tony was able to follow Loki and his brothers into the armory, and entered the alternate dimension.

It looked the same as before. The foreign buildings and machines. Weird alien creatures attacking the brothers from all sides. Even Loki. However, the youngest prince looked distracted. Didn't seem to be giving off that same high and mighty demeanor. He watched as one of the creatures blasted their strange weapon at Loki, making him fly into several of the already decrepit buildings. Didn't Loki control these beings? Everything in this dimension? Why was he being tossed around like a rag doll by those under his influence? Was something distracting him? Making his concentration so lacking that he cannot exert any force of control over the beasts he sent to kill his brothers. And now they may very well kill him.

He watched as Loki rose from the settling dust, his staff loosely being held in his hand, but a soft bluish light came from it, hitting the creature dead on, moments later it dissolved as usual. There was no arrogant smirk on his face. No fire in his eyes. They were constantly shifting. But not alert. It was as if Loki was in another dimension while being in this one. Tony longed to know what was causing him to be so distracted. What happened in twenty-four hours that caused such a personality change in this world?

He didn't understand why all night the youngest son fought so half heartedly. Why he never talked the creatures into following his plans. But most of all, Tony didn't know why he was only following Loki. Why he feared losing the prince in this dimension. That he wanted to take the cloak off and make his presence known. He doesn't care about hiding what he has learned thus far. He no longer wishes to keep secret what he has seen. He feels a need to be honest with Loki and spill his guts to him. All he cared about was making sure Loki survived so they could bicker amongst themselves for another day.

Despite the paranoia he began gaining with every passing moment he watched Loki, he did have enough sense to collect some samples and treasures from this world. Especially the weapons. He hoped when he returned home he could study them further. Try to replicate them. This alien technology could be the key to him winning his kingdom back. But even with such prospects, Loki seemed to overshadow everything else. Loki was slowly becoming his number one priority. More important than avenging Rhodey. Regaining his kingdom. Understanding why he felt so drawn to this narcissistic, magic wielding, power hungry teenager was his only care in the world.

* * *

Saying that Loki lacked his usual concentration was an understatement. After he dropped the basin off in Tony's room he was a complete and utter mess. His entire mind in shambles. For a moment in there, he thought Tony was going to kiss him again. Get on his toes and their lips would be touching without a second thought. Their tongues would clash, fight for dominance, and possibly this times, their hands would have begun to roam. Further exploring every inch of the other. Loki was so worried such a thing would happen, he pushed Tony away. He could feel his face burning up, imagine that he looked like some love sick puppy. He could just imagine Clint's taunting. Despite all that, he regretted pushing Tony away. He longs to know what would have happened between them if he just took Tony head on. Not cower and run away.

Despite his mind being so hazed, he was still able to perform his usual duties; putting the normal spell on Heimdall, checking to make sure Tony was asleep, and opened the portal once they were in the armory. Yet as soon as he finished his set tasks, his mind quickly went back to the sleeping prince. All of his focus was on Tony. Nothing else mattered. Due to his current one track mind, he couldn't control the creatures of this world as he normally does. They were running wild, loose. Attacking their master without a second thought. Loki told himself he would deal with their insubordination later. That currently, their lack of respect, was insignificant compared to a certain someone who he cannot get moments without thinking of now.

Their kiss reeled in his mind, every detail of that moment becoming more and more prominent. While to Tony such a simple thing as a kiss is no big deal, and Loki knew it should not be one to him, it was. That simple child like act has affected him more than anything else. Possibly even more than his mother's death. Never could he have imagined that one kiss could eradicate so many years of hatred. Loathing. Making all that he has done, trying to gain the throne and killing off his brothers seem so petty and childish. Immature. That they don't matter. They have never mattered. So long as Loki stayed true to himself, he could find happiness in his own time. And someone who is just as conceited and egotistical as him could bring him such tranquility.

He has a plan. He has perfected it, altered it, and been working nonstop on it for six years. He has dedicated almost a third of his life to this. To showing his father wrong. Doing his best to outshine his brothers. Practicing and perfecting his skills in magic despite the risks. He hardened his heart. Darkened it. Shunned the rest of the world, so he could become king, and fix everything. Create a perfect kingdom, where he is absolute ruler. And now with Tony. Their spats and kiss, all of those years of work were thrown out the window.

He hated himself for being swooned so. He needs to get back on track. Once this night is over, he only has one more day. Twenty four hours until all of this can be put behind him. Prince Tony has yet to figure out where they go at night. Yet to follow him into this dimension. All he has to do is last one more measly day. He has suppressed so much more over the past six years. Yet what he is feeling for Tony, it is more potent than anything he has felt before. He needs to know why. Why that is. Once he understands completely. Why he is feeling what he is. Only then will he be able to toss these feelings aside as nothing, and let Tony go the same way the rest who have tried. No. Maybe for once, he won't save the poor soul. For his own sanity, maybe it would be safer to finally let his father believe they have taken away a life. Then again, maybe something such as that would finally set him off the edge and rid him of any sanity he thought he had left.


	4. Act IV

**ACT IV**

* * *

Morning had finally came, and sooner than Loki had expected. His heart was still just as heavy and confused if not more so than it was yesterday. His hazed mind had not cleared from a night's sleep. If anything, all it did was fill him with more puzzlement. Make him question if what he is doing is right. What he feels for the prince is even real. Getting dressed, he headed to the dining hall for breakfast. He couldn't hide like he did with dinner. "Loki, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence in a timely matter this morning." His father said, as Loki took his seat next to Tony.

"I apologize father." Loki said feigning as much politeness as he could despite his heart racing as he chanced a glance at Tony. "I was not feeling well last night, and thought it would be best to turn in early."

His father grunted, and resumed eating. Loki picked at his toast and egg, but was not hungry. His nerves seemed to be getting the best of him as he sat next to Tony, who also ate in silence. Not being able to take it anymore, Loki excused himself from the table, made a quick stop at the library, and then headed outside. Being in the castle felt suffocating. He couldn't breathe just sitting there next to Tony. At times, he could have sworn the other prince's eyes lingered over to his, but as soon as Loki risked moving his eyes, Tony was just staring at his goblet. He felt like such a child. The emotions from yesterday seemed to rile up more, get him more excited, and he couldn't allow himself to be seen in such a state.

The outside air seemed to free up his lungs. Make breathing easier. He walked the gardens that few seem to appreciate, besides the gardener. The birds were humming their morning tunes, and the vibrant reds, yellows, or oranges of the flowers were a much needed change of scenery. Curling up against a large tree base, Loki opened his book, and began reading.

Hours passed, and when he finally felt at ease, all sense of comfort vanished. He heard feet shuffling rocks and a few twigs on the ground break under boots. He hoped it was not who he expected it to be, but why would his brothers follow him out to the gardens?

"Is there nowhere in my own home, where I can get away from you?" Loki asked, his eyes not once lifting up from his book despite the gentle breeze ruffling the pages, making reading all the more difficult.

Tony sat down on the opposite side of the tree that way neither of them were facing one another. Loki being smashed and tossed around last night was still fresh in his mind. And it made his heart heavy seeing the prince look so lost and confused in the one place he probably left like he could be himself.

"And why do you feel the need to hide from me?" Tony asked as he began picked the grass out of the ground, not liking being idle like this.

"You are trying to figure out where I and my brother's go at night, and assume me the mastermind." Loki said, keeping his voice steady. He was no longer looking at his book, but still held it in front of his face. As if having the book there, he could still hide. Not reveal his true emotions or feelings.

"You didn't seem to care about hiding before." Tony said, now digging a hole in the grassless patch he created. "You openly welcomed the challenge. But now you are avoiding me. What are you afraid of? What is it that you are really hiding?"

Loki gripped his book tightly, creasing the page with his thumbs. He didn't know what to say how to respond. So many different answers racing through his mind. Some the truth, others partial truths and a few outright lies also came to mind, but none of them seemed appropriate. "You have more important things to fret over than me. Tomorrow you either present my father with proof of where we go at night or you will die. Instead of wasting such precious time over me you should focus on the task at hand."

"And maybe you should stop with this crap, and just be honest with me." Tony shouted irately. "I know you are the mastermind. I know whatever that is happening is because of you. And I also know sometimes, it's better to just tell someone what it is your feeling, than keeping it all to yourself." Tony waited a few moments, but Loki remained silent. "You know who I am. Where I come from. How is it that you know such mush about me? Let's just start with that."

Loki inhaled and exhaled slowly into his book. He knew he shouldn't tell Tony anything. Admit what he has been doing, and yet, Tony asking so sincerely, despite how iterated he sounded, he couldn't help but comply. "Your knight told me and showed me an image of you. You looked much younger than you do now, but I knew it was you."

Tony knew Rhodey had been searching for him, so it was a logical answer, but it still felt like Loki was hiding something. That there was more to it. That something else happened yesterday morning to make his so sure or such claims. "Do you know anything else about me?" Tony asked picking the soil out of his nail.

"If we are to continue such talk." Loki said, his voice still keeping level. "It would be safer to continue in the library. You know not, who could be listening out here." As Loki closed his book shut, Tony was already standing over him. He didn't know how he missed Tony moving, but the sight of the prince caught him off guard. It also caused his heart to skip more beats than what he thought was healthy for his body.

"Then let's go to the library." Tony said as he extended a hand to help Loki up. Loki instinctively knocked the hand away, and got up on his own. The two left the garden, Loki's strides shorter than usual, not wanting to walk next to Tony. His heart could not take it. It was already moving at insanely fast speeds, no need to make it worse.

They entered the library and sat in chairs next to one another. Loki remained silent, knowing he was a fool for agreeing to this. For allowing himself to get close to Tony. And yet, he felt more pain being alone and wondering if. Tony, took away such pains, which scared him with every passing second, and yet it made him want to be around the prince more. "So what all do you know about me?" Tony finally asked, his eyes not straying from Loki's. They were captivated. The alluring green eyes were hard to not look at. They appeared more valuable than emeralds, and were a more enthralling green than the gem. He didn't know why he even bothered comparing the two, because Loki's eyes were more precious than any stone.

"I know you are Prince Anthony of Midgard. Sir Rhodey is your personal knight, even though he is only a few years older than you. After your mother passed, he began looking after you, not trusting your father with parental duties." That was about the jist of information Loki got from Rhodey's mind that day. "And what do you know of me?" Loki asked, unsure what the answer would be.

"I know you are Prince Loki, the youngest son of King Odin. That despite all your efforts you are always overshadowed by your brothers. I know you love reading, and like to dip your toast in egg every morning." Tony began listing off the basic stuff he observed so far. He couldn't admit that he knows Loki uses magic. Not yet anyways. He needed to see where both stood before he reveals that secret. "I know your mother died at the hands of a magician." When Tony said that, he saw the pained look in Loki's eyes. They dropped to the table, not wanting to meet Tony's. "How old were you when she died?" Tony asked.

"Ten." Loki responded his voice low, almost a whisper as memories of that night began flooding in. The blood. Screams of pain. The fire. The blazing red, oranges, and blues that consumed the man who took his mother's life. He shook his head, as if it would erase the memory.

"Mine died when I was eight." Tony's voice was solemn. He rarely ever talked about his mother. How it affected him. Not even with Rhodey. But for some reason, he felt like Loki would understand. Not pity him, and say "I'm sorry." Or even lie and say "I understand" when in reality, no one really does. Loki has gone through similar pains, which is most likely why it made this easier on Tony. It's funny. Out of all the things he imagined talking to the great mastermind who wants to take him and his brothers out, he never pictured them talking like this. Being so vulnerable. And yet it felt so right. Easy. "It's nothing to tell really. She died during childbirth. Same with the baby. Premature by two months." Tony said a halfhearted smile formed on his lips. "I was in the room for the birth. I wasn't supposed to be, but the nurses allowed it anyways. Thought it was healthy for me to take an interest in the medical sciences and me being there would help my mother with the delivery...but maybe me being there was a curse. My father thought so..." Tony laughed bitterly, no longer paying attention to Loki, his mind stuck in the past as he told this story. "I was so pissed at him. The world. I felt like science had failed me. We can make trains, automobiles, and boats powered by steam, but we can't stop someone from dying during childbirth? That was when I finally decided I would change things. I poured all my time in energy in the medical sciences. But then, war was on the horizon." Tony bit his lip. "I was ten and my father was making me design weapons for his army. What parent does that to a kid?" Tony shook his head disbelievingly, but got back on track. "I built and made weapons for my father's soldiers. Was told I was doing our kingdom a proud service. Despite my weapons, the war was not ending and getting bloodier than we imagined. Our enemies were using our weapons against us. It seemed like the war would never end." Tony took a deep breath; he could feel his voice getting shaky as he approached this part of the tale. "When I was fifteen, almost sixteen, I was taken hostage. My captors were supposed to kill me, but they had different plans in mind. You see, my father's hand, Obadiah, was working with the savages. You know the usual villainy. He wanted the throne, thought he deserved to be the king. So, he indirectly handed me over to them. Told them to kill me. He couldn't soil his own hands with my blood. Instead they chose to keep me alive. Tried to use me to make weapons for them. They forced me on a boat; I don't know how long we journeyed. Almost a year I would say. They took me to a private island, where no one would find me, to make their weapons. To help them conquer the world. When I was eighteen, I finally escaped, and ended up here. I have been wandering, trying to find a way home. A way to win back my kingdom ever since." Tony's eyes darkened as he finally looked at Loki's green. There was no pity in them. Sympathy. What Tony saw was understanding.

Loki stayed quiet, unsure what to say back. Tony truly is his equal in every way imaginable. He wanted to speak now. Be honest; tell a tale, that he has not even told his own brothers. Share a piece of himself with the man he should want to destroy. But that voice. That irksome voice, who always tried to sway his views, the one that desired to be king, would not let him. Tony is an obstacle, and nothing more than that. Their kiss yesterday, these talks today. It means nothing. Tomorrow, this prince would be gone. Forever. He would not be winning his kingdom back. Restoring his title. He would just be another notch on the wall.

With that being said, with Loki's silence; Tony knew it was time. It was now or never. "I have to tell you Loki. Tomorrow morning. I'm telling your father where you go at night. It's the only way I can get back to Midgard." Loki's eyes widened for only a moment, but soon narrowed. This had to be a bluff; Tony could not know where he goes. What his brother's do. "I know you use magic, to open up some crazy portal, that takes you to another dimension, where your brothers fight monsters, and you try to kill them by controlling those creatures." Loki's heart officially stopped beating. Tony knew. How could he? No one followed them, and the portal always closed once he stepped through. This could not be possible.

"Why?" Loki's voice cracked slightly, finally speaking up. "If you know, why tell me? If you know I can use magic. Then you also know I can cast a spell to make you forget all you have seen. Just like I do with the guard, Heimdall. So why are you telling me all this?"

Tony wanted to reach out, touch Loki. Hold his hand. Something to support the guy. He never would have imagined that after only knowing this egotistical prince for a few days, he could feel so strongly about him. Have a connection with him that he has never shared with anyone before. "I know magical is illegal. That you can be executed for performing it. I'll tell your father where you go, but that's it. I won't mention that you have been using magic. That you were trying to off your brothers for the throne." Tony said his heart beating faster with every word. "I thought maybe you would like to come to Midgard with me." Loki was no longer breathing at those words. His body became deathly still. His head becoming light, as if he were in some sort of dream. This cannot be real. Why would it be? Why would anyone want him? To be with him? It just doesn't make any sense. And yet, he felt warm from this offer. That all those years of hate were slowly fading into nothingness. "You can get away from your father. You won't have to keep your magic hidden."

Loki took a step back, away from Tony. This is all just too much. Why? Why is he so conflicted? Was it not just two days ago, he would have eagerly let this man be killed. Had no qualms with it. And now, he can imagine a happy life with him. Be seen as an equal. Rule alongside him without fear of persecution. Deep down, isn't that all he has ever wanted? To be seen and treated just like his other brothers.

"I should go." Loki finally said, rising from his chair and turning around to leave the library. He couldn't take it anymore. All the conflict in his head. Questioning what he wants. But Tony grabbed his wrist before he could make his escape. He pulled him back towards him, and placed a kiss on top of his lips. Loki's lips moved on their own, parting, allowing the slightly older prince access. Their tongue fought for dominance, and Loki didn't want this kiss to end. He wanted to stay in the library all night with Tony. Damn his father and if they were caught. This moment. Right now. Being with Tony. It's the happiest he has been in years.

As they parted, he thought he heard Tony say something like, give me your answer tomorrow then, but was in too much of a daze. Instead, he dashed out of the library, and headed straight towards his room. For once, he had no desire to go to the other world when night came. To try to defeat his brothers with the monsters at his control. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and let the memory of the kiss last a little while longer. Because for once he does not know what the next day will bring him, and that scares him more than anything at this point. Even more than saying yes to Tony's offer.

* * *

Loki didn't know how he fell asleep after his brother's never-ending protests. Saying they wanted to go to the other dimensions. Train. Loki was just not in the mood. Too much weight was on his shoulders. And he couldn't even tell his brothers that Tony found out. Hell, they don't even know Tony is a prince or his real name. They truly know nothing.

Rolling out of bed, and not bothering to get in any proper clothing, he walked to the door. Locked as usual. However, using his magic, the door clicked open, and there stood Heimdall with his usual wide eye confusion on how the prince unlocked the door. With a wave of his hand, performing the same tedious task he did every night, Loki made way to the library. Pulling a random book off the shelf he began reading.

He didn't know how long he was reading for, he didn't even realize the sun had begun to rise and he is still in his sleep clothing. However, his distraction soon came to an end when the library door opened. There he stood. Black slacks, a red tunic, and a black and gold vest. Also, his worn out sack hung over his right shoulder. Loki wondered if this was how he dressed back home. Maybe they worse different clothing in the land he hails from. "I see you didn't escape last night." Tony said as the door shut behind him. "Did you think about what I said at all? Today is the day I have to tell your father what I know."

"How did you do it?" Loki asked the question he should have asked yesterday. "Before I give you my answer. Tell me how you were able to discover the truth."

Tony pulled his sack in front of him and began pulling out the faded golden cloak Loki saw him sleeping with the first two nights. "I had a feeling you were going to ask me that question." Tony had the cloak out completely, quickly put it on, and immediately vanishing in front of Loki.

Loki's heart dropped and he was stunned. For a man who was so persistent about not believing in magic, despite seeing it in front of his own eyes, he now learns he was using a magic cloak to follow him. It was making him appear like an ignorant hypocrite. However that was the least of his problems now. Tony was using magic. Despite not being a sorcerer, Tony was using a magic item. Either way you look at it, his father would not understand. As soon as Tony appeared again, Loki moved from his spot, standing only inches away from Tony. "You cannot show my father this cloak." He said darkly. "He cannot tolerate any magic. If he knew you were using this all along, he would execute you on the spot."

Tony wrapped up the cloak and put it in his sack. "Does this mean…"

"Loki!" The doors to the library swung open again, and there was his father, face red, and his brother's still in their sleepwear following behind.

"Father…" Loki's voice cracked and Tony turned around to see the less than happy king.

"When I went to open your room for the morning, I noticed it didn't need to be unlocked. Heimdall said he has no recollection of you leaving the room. And your brothers expressly said they didn't see you leave either. Would you care to explain what you are doing here, in your nightwear with the Weapon Maker?"

"I asked him to meet me here." Tony spoke up before Loki could try to tangle his way out of an explanation. "I know where your son's go at night your majesty, and I was asking Loki for his hand before I told you what I know."

"Get dressed." Odin barked as Loki then turned around to his other son's. "All of you. Then meet me in the throne room." Odin returned his attention back to Tony. "Weapon Maker. Come with me."

* * *

Loki could feel his brother's eyes on him the whole time they were getting dressed. None of them spoke a word while they were walking down the corridors to their room, but Loki knew all of them were processing what they just saw and heard.

"The Weapon Maker has discovered where we go at night?" Thor finally spoke up as he put his red jacket on. "This is true Loki?"

Loki slid his boots on and stood up from his bed. "Yes. It's true." Loki stated as he headed towards the door.

"And when were you planning on sharing this news with us?" Clint asked as he buttoned up his black jacket half way.

"He just told me last night." Loki said opening the door. "But you needn't worry brothers." Loki said turning around, a half hearted mischievous gleam in his eyes, but it was not accompanied by his usual arrogant smile. His entire face was crestfallen, but his brothers would never see it. "I have a plan. Then I can put all of this behind me." Loki whispered that last part to himself before taking a deep breath and hoping that at least Tony would understand what he has to do now and why.

* * *

The throne room was dead cold and Loki felt a chill run down his spine. His father was just sitting on his throne glowering as Tony just stood there in silence. Loki breathed slowly his plan reeling in his mind as he waited for his brothers to join them.

Those five minutes waiting for his brothers felt like five hours. His father's eye kept shifting from Tony to himself. He knew his father was less than pleased to find his youngest son, in his sleepwear no less, alone with their guest and competitor, for who knows how long, in the early morning, when his bedroom door should be locked. There is no way he can talk his way out of this one. He knows it, and so does his father.

The guards opened the throne room, and Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Clint, all properly dressed, entered and stood next to Loki. Two guards stood on the inside of the door, making sure no one could escape from this meeting.

"Weapon Maker" Odin's voice boomed as his attention solely fell on Tony. "You claim you know where my son's go at night. What proof have you?"

Tony cleared his throat and stepped forward, "You majesty. Before I show you and tell you what I have learned. I have a confession. I am not the simple weapon maker I claimed to be." Tony turned around for only a moment to look back at Loki. To let him know that everything will work out one way or another. To assure him that he would not tell the king any more than the bare minimum of what he knows. "My full title is Prince Anthony Edward Stark. The only son and heir of King Howard Anthony Stark of a land across the seas called Midgard. I was taken hostage during war and during my escape; I ended up in your kingdom. I kept my identity a secret out of my own fears of being in a land I knew nothing about. My only desire is to return home and to my own kingdom. With that being said, your sons have been sneaking off at night to another dimension through their armory. It was like a rift in space and time and it appears only at night. While there they fight monsters." Tony reached for his sack and began pulling out a few items that were hidden under his fellow cloak. He pulled out one of the metal ornamental head pieces from one monster, a broken laser gun, and a broken piece of one of the buildings. As he pulled out each piece he explained them, and then approached King Odin to hand them over to him for further study.

As the king was studying the pieces his eyes kept flickering to Loki, who was standing as tall as he could, breathing slowly to keep his nerves down. "And how did my son's break out of their room and not only get past Heimdall, but make him forget seeing them."

Keeping a straight face and a level voice, Tony continued looking at Odin, not once giving any sign that it was Loki. Magic. "I can only assume they picked the lock, and possibly gave their guard some sleeping draft. There are many natural plants and chemicals that can cause such affects. But other than speculation, I do not know the answer."

Odin gritted his teeth, obviously, not pleased with that answer. "Loki!" He bared, his one eye glaring at the youngest son. "I warned you before about using magic have I not?"

Loki gritted his teeth, trying to keep his composure, but knew it would always lead to this. "That you have. If I were caught performing magic, you would execute me in front of the entire kingdom."

"Father…" Thor started, but it was already too late. Odin sent him a piercing glare which resulted in the eldest son recoiling.

"Guards." Odin shouted. "Seize Prince Loki. For he is under the suspicion of using magic."

Those were the only words Loki needed to hear. His eyes narrowed, and a forced crooked grin formed on his face. "It is no suspicion father." Loki waved his hand and in the middle of the throne room, four hostages were hanging on a wooden structure. Metal chains wrapped around their necks, as they hung in air. Their faces were blindfolded, and bodies not moving.

Odin lifted up his hand, halting the guards from stopping his son. "What is this boy?" Odin asked unsure what was going on.

"Leverage father." Loki said, stepping out of line from his brothers and now sauntering around the room as if he were the one in complete control. That all was going as he expected.

"You assumed these pawns dead." Loki pointed to them, and their blindfolds fell off. Their eyes didn't open, as if they were under some sleeping spell as they hung to their deaths. "But as you see, they are much more powerful alive. Well alive for now anyways. If anyone tries to stop me or free them, I'll snap their necks." He said darkly.

"What is it that you want brother?" Thor asked as he saw the chains tightening their grips around the hostage's necks by themselves.

A derisive laugh escaped Loki's lips at his brother's simple question. "Well my dear brother, I thought that would have been obvious."

"Claiming the throne as your own. And us asking you to spare the past contestants is your assurance." Clint stated, as his hands began clenching into fists. "Have to say, with five boys, family deceit was bound to happen. Just wasn't expecting it this soon."

"Clint you always were the one most suspicious of me." Loki said gratefully. "You always preferred watching thing from afar; try to see the whole picture before you act. You always had your suspicions, but never solid proof."

"Why Loki?" Thor asked again. "We are your brothers. Family."

A piercing laugh interrupted Thor from continuing on. "And you Thor. Blinded by this ideal family." Loki's laughing came to an abrupt end. "If you had opened your eyes, then you would have seen this _family_ as I have." Loki then walked passed Tony, not once making any mention of him. He couldn't do it. If he dared look at Tony right now, he might lose his conviction. He needed to stay focused on his father, and his plan. Nothing more than that. "You know father." Loki continued to stand tall, a thin golden spire emitting a soft blue glow around it appeared in his hand. "This same bit of information goes to you as well brothers." Another short derisive laugh escaped his lips as he averted his attention back to his father. "I originally never desired the throne or crown. I was content like Bruce and Clint. But you father. You had to make me feel like a lesser being. Unequal. And why? Because my one true talent lies in magic? Despite all I had done for you that fateful night over six years ago. You still fear me. And now I am finally giving you reason to."

"Please brother." Thor said slightly stepping forward towards his youngest brother. "What is this that you speak up? Mother's death happened six years ago."

A terse laugh escaped Loki's lips, a wide smile on his face as he turned around to face his eldest brother. "You are so naive brother. Did you actually think Father could kill a sorcerer? That an old man without a weapon in his sleeping chambers could take down and kill anyone, let alone a sorcerer? It was not father who killed that night. It was me." Loki growled as all his brothers looked at him wide eyed and jaws slightly lower than usual.

* * *

Loki always hated lightning and thunder. It scared him. Kept him up at night. Unlike Thor, he could never find the wonderment in the phenomenon. Tonight was no different. Despite being ten, he could never get over the fear. His mother was the only one who could sooth him during times such as these. Grabbing a candle off his nightstand, he made the walk to his parent's chambers.

He cracked open the door, only to see his mother standing arms wide out in front of his father. "No." She shouted. And Loki saw it, a red blast, hit his mother in the chest. Loki opened the door all the way and saw his father's hand standing there. He was the one that blasted his mother.

"Mother?" Loki whispered, neither his father nor his hand had noticed the youngest son enter the room. "Mother?" He said more loudly, her body on the floor still unmoving. With eyes hardened he looked between his father and his hand. His mother couldn't be dead. He didn't understand. Couldn't process what was going on. All he knew was his mother was not moving, and it was because of the man only feet away from him.

Loki's eyes hardened and he lifted up his hand, chanting the first spell that came to mind. Finally his father noticed him. Saw what he son was doing. But for the hand, it was too late. His entire body was covered in flames, his voice wreathing in pain. Loki continued the chant, and the flames grew hotter and larger. Slowly they were going out of Loki's control. Loose flames attacking his father as setting pieces of furniture on fire.

Tears dripped from his eyes, and the flames began to die, and the man he burned was nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground. Loki dropped his hand and began crying louder. Shrieking for his mother in the process. His father just stood there, eying the pile of ash for a moment longer, then turned his attention to his wife and son. Loki shook his mom, "Mother. Please. Mother. I'm scared." He moaned between sobs. "Mother. I need you."

"Loki." His father grabbed him harshly by the shoulders, shaking his son, which only made the crying worse. "Loki, you tell no one of what happened this night." He said firmly, not an ounce of sorrow in his voice. "You tell no one of this, and you must promise me one more thing." Loki hiccuped as he shook his head in agreement the crying slowing down. "You must swear to me you will never use magic again. Promise me this."

"But father…"

"Promise me this boy. If you use magic again, you will end up like the hand, except the executioner will be the one doing the burning."

* * *

Tony on the other hand just stood and listened. Loki was finally cracking. Releasing all these years of pent up hate. Despite the constant arguing. The two trying to one up the other. And even though Loki is threatening to kill over half of the people in this room, he couldn't help but admire him for finally standing up to his father and brothers. Even if he is borderline psychotic. Then again, losing your mother and murdering a man when you are only ten, it's life altering. Then adding daddy death threats for using magic, was just piling on to the years of Loki being scared. "You don't have to do this Loki." Tony finally spoke up. The jade eyes slowly moved to his own, and for if only a second Tony could see the longing. That despite only spending three days together. And most of that was not in the ideal courting setting. Loki saw Tony as a kindred spirit. That when it all boils down to it, Tony felt more like family than he own blood. "I won this crazy challenge. We can go to Midgard together. Take back my kingdom. And when I'm king, I won't make you hide who you are. All you need to do is stop this."

Loki dropped his staff slightly. He knew he shouldn't. He told himself not to. But how could he not? Tony was not scorning him. Pitying him. He was treating him the same way he has the past few days. Swallowing his pride, Loki turned around and took several steps towards Tony. Biting the bottom of his lip, he gazed into the chocolate eyes. They had queer effect on him. Those penetrating orbs seemed to calm him. Remind him of what Tony asked of him last night. What Tony admitted to his father this morning. The hate he feels towards his father and brothers was being overpowered by his lingering desire for this foreigner. Slowly leaning forward, Loki did the most scandalous thing he could imagine, but at this stage of the game it seemed too petty. Caressing the side of Tony's face, Loki leaned downward and gently placed his lips on Tony's. Tony begged for access, and Loki parted his lips, their tongues clashed for only a brief as Loki parted from the kiss. "I have used magic. Broken the law. My father will not let me live. If I surrender he will make an example of me. I have no choice. This is the only way I can be free." Loki whispered as their kiss broke.

"You were able to prevent their deaths." Tony said his eyes moving to the four captives whose chains were lowly loosening around their necks the longer Loki gazed at Tony. "You are clever Loki. You know there is a way around all this." Tony whispered back before grabbing Loki by the back of the head and pulling him into one final kiss.

"Guards." Odin's voice boomed as Loki and Tony were being distracted by one another. "Restrain Prince Loki, and fetch the executioner. He has broken the law, and the direct words of his king. Performing magic is act punishable by death."

As the kiss broke, Loki could feel the guards grabbing him on each side. Tony could see Loki wanted to fight back, and could easily take them down. His body stiffening and eyes venomous as Loki looked to both sides, at each of the guards as if he were carefully deciding how to kill them. Before the guards could drag him away, Tony reached out, his fingers brushing the snowy skin for what he hoped was not the last time.

"Father, you cannot do this." Thor fought back, as Loki's body slumped in surrender from Tony's simple touch. "We are just as guilty..."

"Silence!" Odin shouted, glaring at his four other sons'. "Loki knew the price he would pay for disobeying me. While you went along with this ruse, I think watching the death of your brother will be enough of a punishment. As for you. Prince Anthony." Odin seethed, as Thor still protested against his father. "While you did lie about your lineage, you did uncover the truth. And as I promised, my kingdom and one of my son's, minus Loki, is yours."

Tony bit his tongue, wanting to join Thor in the outbreak of protests, but withheld. Magic is real. Loki knows how to use it. He would find a way out of this. He just needed to bide his time for a little while longer and for once, have faith. "I hypothetically already have a kingdom, so I don't need a second." Tony said bitterly, his eyes still looking at the doors Loki allowed himself to be dragged out of. "Just give me a ship and some supplies so Sir Rhodey and I can return home, and win our kingdom back. But Bruce," Tony said finally facing a person and not a door, "the offer I made you is still standing. You could learn and study. Have a real lab. An assistant even. If you want to leave this crazy ass kingdom behind and come with me, the offer stands."

"Win back your kingdom?" Thor asked, interrupting Bruce before he could answer, his rage simmering as he hear Tony's bitter words.

"Long story short. While I was kidnapped, and Sir Rhodey here looking for me, savages overtook my kingdom and assisted in the death of my father, the king. All I need is a ship home and some basic supplies and we are even." Tony said as his eyes drifted from the wooden door to Odin.

Thor glared at his father, before turning to Tony. "If you so wish my friend, I will lend you my hammer. Aid you in winning back your kingdom. I would rather help you won back yours than protect my own." Thor said with as much spite as he could muster.

"So will I." Steve said looking at Tony.

"You can count me in too." Clint piped up.

"I'm usually more of a solo act, but seeing as how I statistically cannot take back a whole kingdom by myself, why not. So what do you say Bruce?" Tony asked looking to the one person who has not said anything.

Bruce looked to his father, his blood boiling. He used magic too while in that other dimension. He is just as guilty as Loki. So why is Loki the only one being punished so? Why is the youngest son being sentenced to death? And why is Tony being so blasé about it? They obviously had a connection that Bruce would never understand. And part of him wished he had that connection, but knew it would never be. So why is Tony just accepting Loki being dragged away. And why did he allow himself get taken away? Loki has shown in these final minutes how powerful he actually is. That he is not just some meek youngest son. That he craves power, to rule, be seen not just as en equal, but a higher being. So why was it when Tony kissed and touched him, all that pent up rage evaporated, and Loki became the boy he was over six years ago. Before their mother's death.

"I will grant you your request." Odin spoke up, seeing as how Bruce was not answering Tony, "But my son's cannot come with you."

All of his sons, minus Bruce began protesting to those words. After a good five more minutes of fighting, it all came to a stop, when the chains vanished around the prisoners, and they all collapsed on the floor. Tony dashed over to Rhodey and checked his pulse, he was still alive. "Rhodey." Tony said shaking his knight, trying to get him to wake up.

"Milord?" he heard Rhodey mumble, his eyes slowly opening. "Please tell me for once this is actually not a dream."

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me milord?" Tony said, a small smile of relief forming. "You're Rhodey. I'm Tony."

"Oh thank god. I'm not dreaming…what happened?" He asked looking around seeing the familiar throne room. "I thought I was killed."

"Explanations later. More importantly. I won the king's challenge. Obviously. We can go home. Win back our kingdom." He said, helping his knight up. Tony noticed the other princes, minus Thor were with one of the captives. But Thor seemed happy. Well as happy as a guy whose baby brother is being sentences to death could be. "The king is setting us up with a ship and provisions. So once it's ready, we can begin the journey home." He continued, but his eyes lingered to the door, and couldn't help but think of Loki. He pictured the voyage home with Loki beside him. Having Loki welcomed to his kingdom as his fellow king. No. Loki would be. There is still time. Loki is not dead yet.

A guard entered the throne room, and bowed to the king, Tony strained his ears trying to hear what the king was saying. "Milord. Prince Loki is in his cell. And the executioner is beginning preparations."

"Tell him, an ax, and then the prince's body will be put up in flames."

"Milord?" The guard asked wide eyes, but with the threatening look from his king he bowed and vanished from the throne room.

"Prince Anthony." The king said, causing Tony to turn around to face the king. "I have one more condition before you and your knight may leave." Tony gulped not liking this ominous mood. "Before you leave my kingdom, you must watch Prince Loki's death." Nope Tony didn't like this one bit. He could feel Rhoedy's eyes on him, and flashed a quick, I'll explain later face, before agreeing to the king's terms with a heavy heart.

At those words, of course, the brother's began protests again, but their father silenced them, and dismissed them and the not so dead, competitions from his throne room as the preparations for Loki's execution were being made.

Tony saw the brother's huddled together in the hall, and dashed over there to see what they were whispering. It looked like they were planning something, and Tony was curious to see what it was. He noticed Bruce's eyes meet him as he approached, and all of them became silent after Bruce spoke to his brothers. "We are going to the dungeons." Thor said before Tony could even ask. "Loki does not deserve this. He is our brother and needs our help."

Tony could not believe this. After all that Loki pulled in the throne room. Despite the sneering, and obvious hatred he proclaimed for his brothers, they were still going to him. To help their brother. They may not be as bad as Loki likes to think, but he still couldn't even begin to fathom what was going through their heads to want to help him. Sure Tony wants to help Loki, but it's out of a blinded love, that he cannot explain. But at least Loki liked him back. This was very much a one sided brotherly love.

"Rhodey and I will head out. Watch the execution and leave." Tony said, still convincing himself Loki would escape, so would not see him. Besides, the brother's needed some time alone before this final act is performed.

"But…" Thor started, but Tony lifted up his hand to silence him.

"It's easier this way." Tony said honestly. "Go to your brother. The set up for the executions is moving along quickly. You have an hour at most."

Everyone but Bruce started down the corridor. Instead, he stood in front of Tony, his eyes looking at the ground. "About your offer. Coming to Midgard with you. I can't." Bruce's eyes finally moved to meet Tony's. "My people need me here. They need my research. While it may not be as advanced as yours. They still need me here."

Tony smiled, he had a feeling Bruce would turn down his offer, but still a small part of him had hoped that he would come. Bruce could do so much better than this kingdom. But Tony respected his choice. "Well, if you ever change your mind." Tony said with a nod, as to let him know he should go follow his brother's to the dungeons.

After Bruce left, Rhodey placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "When did you start growing up?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well I guess now is as good of times as any." Tony said happy his friend and knight was well and alive beside him. "And we have some time before the execution and ship is ready. I might as well fill in the gaps. Just don't fall asleep on me while I tell you what has happened these past years."

* * *

The brothers made their way to the dungeons, and found Loki sitting in his cell, a book in hand. They could only assume he used magic to produce the reading material, but they made no mention of it. "Please tell me you are not my rescue party." He said while casually flipping a page of his book.

"Loki what is going on? What happened in the throne room? You and the Weapon Maker? I don't understand." Thor was the one to speak as usual.

"I thought I made myself clear." Loki refused to put down the book and look at his brothers. "And Clint understood perfectly what I have been doing. The only reason I let you all in that dimension was to try to kill you and take the throne for myself. As for Tony. He was merely a childish distraction. Nothing more."

"And the story about mother's death." Thor continued.

"It was true and the reason for everything I have done up till now." Loki said still showing a lack of interest in talking to his brothers.

"We know you can easily escape this cell. So why are you staying?" Clint asked, glaring at Loki, still not trusting his brother.

"You all owe me a debt still." Loki said side stepping the question. "All of you, but Thor anyways. For sparing the lives of those competitors."

"Loki, now is not the time." Steve finally interjected, but Loki put down his book to look at his brothers. His eyes were dead, uncaring. No life in them. The vibrant green eyes were hollow and glazed. Something the brothers have never seen.

"I want you to let me die, and leave Tony be. Do not follow him in some heroic fashion to aid in him regaining his kingdom. You all must stay here. Continue being slaves to our tyrant of a father. Maybe you could overthrow him. I care not. Just leave me to be to finally have freedom and leave Tony alone." Loki said his voice rising and rising with every word he spoke.

"But Loki." Thor continued.

"Farewell brothers." He said picking up his book again, and with a wave of his hand, he transported them out of the dungeons and into their bedroom.

* * *

Tony had finally filled Rhodey in on most of what happened, but left almost all of the Loki related stuff out. He just couldn't force himself to talk about it. Not when Loki was supposedly being executed. Tony still told himself that the magic wielding prince would escape. That he could cheat death. So there was no point in talking about his infatuation for the prince as something in the past.

The crowd was beginning for form, the executioner sharpening his ax. Tony looked up to the castle terrace, the king and four sons were standing there, all looking lifeless. Loki did not fight as the guards brought him up to the stage. Tony could hear the whispers of the town's folk. Many were shocked at seeing the prince accept his punishment with so much dignity. Others said they never liked the youngest prince, and thought he had it coming for some time now.

Loki got on his knees and knelt tall. Tony could just barely see the young prince's lips moving. But he could have been imagining it. Wishful thinking. The executioner stood a few feet away from Loki, lifting the ax in the air, he swung it straight into Loki's neck. He pulled the ax out. Not a clean cut. Blood squirted from the side of the neck, and the executioner hacked at it again. It was hanging, but still not completely off. With one final slash, the head had finally rolled to the ground. Tony know he shouldn't but his eyes followed the rolling head. The bright emerald eyes were opened wide still looked as alluring as ever to Tony, despite there being no life in them.

The crowed was silent during this. Not a single whisper or gasp was heard during the dishonorable beheading. But Tony could feel it. The moisture rolling down his face. He lifted his hand to his cheeks, and tears in fact had formed. Why is he crying? Loki escaped, he had to. He is not dead. Just taking his execution without a fight. He is hiding somewhere and will appear any moment now.

Tony watched at the guards lifted up the body and placed it on a bed of wood. With a torch, they lit it, the body beginning to burn. The scent of burning flesh overtook Tony senses and more tears streamed down. _Loki is not dead._ He repeated over and over again in his head, but the words would not sway his tears otherwise.

"Milord." A guard said with a short bow. "Your ship is ready. Please follow me." Tony's eyes would not stray from the head, even while it was picked up, and thrown in the fire with the rest of the burning body. Rhodey was the one, who had to push him away, lead him away from the scent of death and fire, where his senses could instead be cleansed with the scent of salty seas.

The guard led Tony and Rhodey to the boat, and bowed once more before leaving. "Tony, do you want to talk…" He asked as the two stepped on the ship, looking around, seeing barrels with water and non perishable food for the voyage.

"I'm fine Rhodey. We have a year long journey back home. We can finish talking later. I'm going to go down the sleeping quarters. Can you take the helm for now?" Tony asked already heading to the door that should lead to the sleeping quarters.

Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sure." He said letting his prince have some time to rest.

Despite attempting to put on a brave face. Staying and watching the execution willingly. Not fighting the king. Rhodey could tell that Tony cared about this Prince Loki. Something happened to Tony while he was captive and met the prince. But he knew to give Tony time and space. He just went through a great ordeal that none one could imagine, and now he has to think about his kingdom and getting it back. The road ahead of him will not be an easy one.

With a sigh, Tony planted face first on the bed, hiding in the pillow from no one in particular. He thought he could take it. Watching Loki's head being chopped off. Loki could use magic. He saved Rhodey when he didn't have to. Tony knew Loki could save himself. Maybe he expected some big spectacle, a grand escape like from a story his nurse would tell him. Not watching a head fall lifelessly onto a bloody stage.

"Sea sick already?" Tony lifted his head up from the pillow. That was not Rhodey's voice. His eyes took a moment to adjust, but there he was. No blood on the green tunic. Not ever a scar around the neck. The emerald eyes looked livelier than he had ever seen them. Why did he have doubts? He knew Loki would escape. And he was right. The supposedly dead prince was standing right in front of him.

"Just need a nap. Watching you get your head chopped off and body burned is a lot more exhausting than I expected." Tony replied back coolly but tears once again wanted to break free. But this time it was out of relief and happiness, not anguish. He didn't want to be mad and shout at Loki either. Loki had a plan and he couldn't even let Tony in on it. All of that hatred towards him family was real, but Tony knew, the moment when Loki's body surrendered from the final touch, that their connection was real. That, Tony was all that mattered to him in the long run. At the same time, he didn't want Loki known how much doubt he had once he saw the ax chop the head multiple times. It was a dishonorable death by anyone's standards. And Loki did it. Endured such dishonor, to be with Tony. To finally see there was more than one option for happiness.

"I had to make sure my father and brothers thought me dead." Loki's eyes adverted from Tony, instead looking at the wooden planked floor. "If he knew I was alive, your life would be on the line as well. You already took a big risk lying to my father. Telling him you didn't know how I did it. Lied about me using magic. And you didn't tell him about the cloak like I told you to. I was just doing the same for us."

Tony patted the bed beckoning Loki to join him. As soon as Loki sat down on the silky sheets, Tony grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues clashing and hearts beating faster with every passing breath. Tony pulled away first, moving his hand to caress the side of the snowy face. "So do you have any plans that could help us win _our_ kingdom back?" Tony asked not wanting to stray from the jade eyes, but he did for a moment. And in the brief second, Tony saw a true, genuine smile. Not the haughty egotistical one he had grown so found of, but one with sincerity. But as soon as the smile formed, it began transforming into a crooked grin. One that was full of mischief and a dash of danger.

"I have a few ideas." Loki said before pulling Tony into another kiss. "But seeing as how we have a year long voyage ahead of us. Plotting can wait. I have had enough of it for the time being."

"Good idea." Tony agreed eagerly, as he no longer felt the rocking of the ship, but just the swift beating of his own heart, as Loki pulled off his tunic and moved in close to him again. Permitting them to share one of what would be many kisses and endless nights of genuine bliss and happiness.

_The end._

* * *

_a/n: Thank you so much for reading. I wrote this for the FrostIron Bang._

_When I was working on this fic, it was becoming too long, and I was no where close to finishing it for the bang, so I ended up omitting/not writing many scenes; Loki and Tony's childhood, the other competitors, Loki and Tony trying to win back Midgard, along with few other things. Despite that, I am still pleased with the end result. I was attempting to write something a bit fluffier since I was working on this in between We Will Fight or Fall, but I don't know if it really did turn out that fluffy. Oh well._

_I also have been thinking, and if any of you are interested, that some time down the line I will go back and rewrite this story the way I wanted to be the first time around, without any time constraints. But for now, I am pleased with what I produced, and I hope you enjoyed it too._


End file.
